Intersecting Circles
by paganaidd
Summary: For several years, omens at Winding Circle have been strange. For the past three years, there has been peace among the Four Nations. Aang has been uneasy, and the rest are getting bored. Time for a little explore. Not my worlds, or characters.
1. Chapter 1

The first person to sight the thing was, predictably, Tris.

She had been sitting on the wall around Winding Circle, waiting for the sun to rise. She hadn't slept well in a very long time. Most nights found her here, pacing, when she woke up out of one of THOSE dreams.

She was living back at Discipline Cottage at Winding Circle, with Lark and Rosethorn. No one could think of anywhere safer. Nor could anyone think of anyone whom Tris wouldn't frighten half to death when she had an attack. Only her foster mothers and her siblings could bear to be with her when she brought the wind and lightning down. Tris had never hurt anyone--always waking up in time to realize that she wasn't fighting for her life. Only her family trusted that this would always happen.

At the Cottage, she felt safe enough, except when she woke up screaming that the moon had fallen from the sky, and she dreamed of the white haired girl that put it back.

Tris didn't fear she was mad, as she had when she was a child. She knew the dream wasn't just a dream. Niko had the same dream. And worse.

At least _she _didn't dream of the demon that stole people's faces.

All the Seers had terrible visions. Four years ago it started. Some, who could, burned their Seeing out of their heads. Some spent all their time in the temples praying. Some went mad completely.

On the night of The Eclipse--they called it The Eclipse, although the astronomers said it happened out of season and the Seers swore the moon had _fallen_ from the sky--one Seer had thrown himself out of Winding Circle's tower, shrieking that the moon had _died_.

For a year now, the visions had decreased in number and intensity, but not the dreams. The dreams hung on like Tris' pirate dreams or like Briar's war dreams. It was as though the visions were really happening, not just something seen far off.

Tonight, Tris had dreamed of the yellow eyed man with sharp features who laughed as the world burned. Others had seen him too. And a red standard that fluttered from a ship that floated in the air.

A grey eyed young man--hardly more than a boy-- figured prominently in these dreams. His head was shaven as some temple dedicates did. He had strange markings tattooed on his head and hands. Tonight he had banished the yellow-eyed man (this had happened before). This time he seemed to see her. The yellow-eyed man faded away. The young man looked at her, smiled pleasantly, "Hello. I didn't know anyone lived here. What's your name?" He stood smiling at her, waiting for an answer.

And then suddenly, there was an elderly bearded man. He looked trustworthy. He stood behind the young man. When Tris looked closer, she realized that behind the young man was a long line of people with the same serene expression and the same glimmer of magic in their hands and their eyes.

Tris stumbled backwards, falling onto her backside on the ground, as their magic flared, blinding her mage sight, "STOP IT!" she shouted, throwing up a hand. Angrily she realized frightened tears were spilling from her eyes, "You need to stop this! You're making everyone crazy."

The young man started forward, concerned, "What's wrong?" he asked. The others behind him had the same expression as he, still. It seemed that they copied whatever expression he had. He reached down to help her to her feet.

She woke up screaming.

So that was why she was here, watching the sun rise from the wall above Winding Circle's beach. As she stood there, she realized that there was a far off mote occluding the sunlight. It moved strangely to be a bird. Tris took off her glasses, wiped them and looked again.

"Do you see something, out there?" she asked the guard who was stationed at the wall. The guards were used to her nightly perambulations and seemed to even welcome it as a distraction to the monotony of night watch.

"Is that a bird?" the guard, a Fire dedicate, asked slowly, following Tris' pointed finger.

Carefully, Tris sent her awareness out on the wind, calling for the wind to bring her back a picture of the thing.

The vision the winds brought back terrified her, "Stay here. Watch that." she barked at the guard, pointing at the thing, "I'll be back with help." She turned and fled down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, making for the Tower rather than the Cottage. Niko would be there. He was always there these days. He slept no better than she did.

When she reached the Tower, she had her winds carry her up.

He was meditating in the inner chamber. He looked up startled when she threw herself into the room, "Tris, what...?"

"It's the flying ship--with the red standard...!" she panted.

Niko stood, his expression worried, "Dreams again, Tris?"

"No, you idiot." she snarled, sounding just like Rosethorn for a moment. She dragged him to the window that faced the beach "Right. Out. There."

Niko's face turned ashen as he saw the same mote Tris had. He sent out his own awareness, swearing in several languages when he received the same vision as Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain awakened Aang and Katara just before dawn, telling them that land had been sighted at last.

Eagerly Katara dressed, Aang moved a little more slowly than she, which was most unusual, "Are you all right?" Katara asked him.

Aang shook his head clearing the fuzziness out, "Yeah, I think I'm just not awake yet. And I had some really strange dreams." he looked pensive.

They had both been exhausted by the time the storm had blown itself out, keeping the airship aloft. They had finally come out of the rough weather the prior evening before sunset. The captain and the navigator had been wating for the sun to set so they could take a sighting of where they were. Katara and Aang had collapsed into the bed they shared without waiting to see what the results were.

Mai, Sokka and Toph were already on the deck. The morning was looking to be beautiful, a clear sky with the wind light. Quite unlike the past three days, when they thought the ship might go down.

"So, where are we?" asked Aang as soon as he reached them.

Mai crossed her arms and leaned against the railing, "North of the equator." she said a little flatly. She always spoke a little flatly, "The navigator can't tell how far west we came. We lost sight of the Western Coast the first day of they storm."

"So, we're pretty much lost." shrugged Sokka, in his matter of fact way.

"Can we land yet?" muttered Toph, her face looking as green as her gown. She never liked flying that much, but she had gotten used to it over the years. The storm however had left her with what looked like terminal seasickness. Suddenly, she got that alarmed look and raced to the side to heave.

Katara winced, and went to try to help her.

"Back off, sugar queen," Toph growled when the heaving subsided, "or I'll puke on your shoes"

"Don't be silly," said Katara, pulling out a small bit of healing water.

Aang was looking at the nearing shoreline with excitement, "Do you think we'll find any?" he asked the others.

Mai shrugged eloquently, "Those scrolls we found said the surviving Airbenders fled West. This is West. Frankly I'm surprised we haven't fallen off the edge of the world."

"You can't fall off the edge of the world," said Aang patiently, "It's shaped like a ball."

Mai gave him a little half smile, "Yes, Aang, I was speaking metaphorically." Aang's literal mindedness was often a source of amusement to Mai.

They had left the Fire Nation a week ago. Six months ago they had found, in a secret room in the Western Air Temple, a scroll that spoke of a group of Airbenders that had fled from the armies of the Fire Lord when the War began a hundred years prior. A group of nuns and monks had taken the youngest children that were able to airbend on their own, secretly. They hadn't even told their own people, presuming that what was not known could not be tortured out of one.

The only hint they left was that they had fled over the Western Ocean and would be waiting to be called home when there was peace again. The secret room had then been locked with mechanisms that either required the skills of all four types of benders or the Avatar himself.

Zuko had put this expedition together at Aang's request and out of his own desire to atone for his father and grandfather's crimes. Mai, Sokka, Katara and Toph were sent as senior diplomats and representatives of the remaining three Nations to see if any of the Airbenders still lived and if they wanted to come home.

Aang had been having uneasy dreams since the War ended three years ago. They were not just the dreams of one who had gone to war, but they were spirit dreams that called him to set something right. He wasn't sure what yet, but when they found the scroll, he was convinced that he needed to go to the West.

"Avatar Aang?" said the captain deferentially.

"Yes?" Aang was always a little embarrassed by the status he was accorded, but he had gotten used to that too. He no longer blushed when people three times his (apparent) age used that tone on him.

"I believe there are dwellings near that beach, and there seems to be a small city, that way." he pointed towards the shore.

Aang' s heart leapt, but then he took a deep breath, telling himself not to get too excited, "Appa?" he called to the flying bison who was lounging in the prow of the airship, "Ready to go check out the beach?"

"Do you think we should land?" asked the captain.

"Ahhh...no." said Sokka, "IF these are Airbenders, they haven't heard that the Fire Nation is, you know, not trying to wipe them off the face of the earth anymore. We should probably just check it out on Appa first and get them to understand that we don't want them dead."

They had talked it over at length before the storm hit. If they were to meet anyone, only the diplomats would make first contact. Between the five of them, they could handle just about any hostilities.

"Yes, Prince Sokka." the captain bowed slightly before walking away.

Sokka shook his head, "I still can't get used to this prince business." he sighed.

"What? You want everyone at Court to say that the Southern Water Tribe doesn't rate a prince?" Katara smiled at him.

"Can we go, already?" said Toph, already on Appa's saddle. She desperately wanted to put her feet down on solid ground. She still looked a little green.

It only took them a matter of moments to fly to the beach.

There was a small town or village that was arranged around a tower, surrounded by a wall. Apparently their arrival had been observed. A group of people in various colors of robes were standing on the wall pointing in their direction.

They landed Appa near the water so as not to appear threatening. Toph jumped down from Appa and hugged the sandy ground with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's dignified." muttered Mai, rolling her eyes.

The group of strangers, wound its way down a path onto the beach. Toph got up and dusted herself off, while the others arranged themselves formally, with Aang in the middle and slightly to the front.

The group of people who met them looked tense. The leader of them was a tall man with intense eyes.

Aang gave the polite formal bow and a friendly smile, "I am most please to meet you." he said.

The man's eyebrows drew together. He said something, but the words were impossible to understand. Aang started to sweat a little, he smiled and shook his head. The man said something else incomprehensible.

"What is he trying to say?" said Katara confused, "Why can't we understand him?"

"There's a scroll," said Aang slowly, "That I saw once, that spoke of people who spoke languages that were different." he shook his head. He hadn't considered that possibility.

The man smiled uneasily at them. He copied Aang's gesture politely. He held up empty hands, possibly to show he was unarmed.

Toph chose that moment to retch into the nearby bushes. Katara knelt beside her, "You still sick?" she asked concerned

"No," gritted Toph, "I thought throwing up into the bushes was a universal sign of good will." she heaved again.

The strangers murmured to each other, then two of them came forward. One, a woman wearing what could have been an Earth Kingdom gown, pulled a small vial out of a bag she carried on a strap around her shoulder. She held out the vial, mimed drinking it, held it out again at Toph.

"I think she wants you to drink what she's holding," said Katara, she hesitated.

The woman said something irritably and tapped her foot, the young man beside her smiled encouragingly, said something else.

"Maybe it'll help her seasickness." said Mai.

"Maybe it's poison." said Sokka.

Toph reached up to grab the bottle, "Either way, I'll feel better." she moaned, downing it. After a moment, she looked a little better. She decided that sitting quietly was a good idea right now though.

Aang turned to the strangers again, trying to convey his thanks with a smile. This was going to be really hard if they couldn't even talk to each other.

A moment later, as Aang was trying to figure out what to do next, a woman came hurrying down the beach with an old looking book.

"Look at her hair!" breathed Sokka, fascinated.

It was fascinating. It was beautifully braided and the color of copper wire. Her skin was very white except where there were spashes of freckles acrosse her face and her eyes, behind glasses, were the same color as Aang's.

The woman came abreast of the leader of the group, giving him the book. Then she turned to look at them. She stared at Aang and clutched the arm of the tall man gabbling at him in what seemed to be fear.

"Aang!" said Katara excited, staring at the woman, "Didn't you tell me once that some Airbenders had copper colored hair!?"

"Katara." said Aang, slowly, sounding awed, "That's the woman from my dream."


	3. Chapter 3

After Tris made Niko aware of the airship, they wasted no time in finding the senior mages and dedicates of Winding Circle. They had little time to debate about what to do, though. No sooner had Moonstream, Crane, Frostpine, Rosethorn and Lark met Niko and Tris at the top of the tower, did they see the ship send out--_something._ Headed toward their beach.

"Niko?" whispered Tris quietly enough so that only Niko heard her "Should I call up a wind and...?"

He looked at her sharply, shook his head ever so slightly. Never before had Tris offered to use her magics as a weapon so readily.

"From all the signs" said Niko, decisively to the others, "It seems that Winding Circle is in no danger." he had taken a hasty moment to cast a scrying spell into the near future, at least.

"Yet" muttered Tris.

Before the party began their walk to meet the strangers, Niko sent Tris to the library to pick up the most complete book of translation spells Winding Circle had. Halfway down to the beach, Briar, who had spent the prior evening at Winding Circle after visiting late with his mothers and sister, came running up, "I'm not missing this," he smiled.

The five strangers landed on the beach on a great strange animal which appeared to be, fortunately, herbivorous. Their first nervous attempts to communicate were interrupted by one of the women becoming noisily sick. Rosethorn offered the woman (not really much more than a girl) one of her nausea remedies about thirty seconds before Tris arrived with the book Niko needed her to get from the library

"Niko! That's the man from my dream." Tris squeaked in fear as she handed the spell book over to him, indicating the youth with the shaven head.

"Are you sure?" said Niko.

"It's not like he's difficult to remember." snapped Tris, jerking her chin to indicate his shaved head and blue tattoos on his forehead and the backs of his hands.

"Hmm." agreed Niko nodding, as he leafed through the book.

Tris could hear Moonstream saying something quietly to Lark, that she couldn't catch.

The strangers were three women and two men, perhaps late teens to early twenties. The tallest woman dressed in shades of red highlighted with black trim. She had a look that Tris had seen on the face of many a noble, somewhere between serenity and boredom. Her hair was very black and long, her skin was very light, and her eyes were a tawny brown, almost golden color. She stood patiently, with her hands folded inside voluminous sleeves.

The other two women were off towards the bushes, the smaller and, possibly, younger one sat on the ground. She was dressed in a gown of green and gold. It seemed that Rosethorn's remedy was beginning to work. She had stopping retching at any rate. She also had very black straight hair, but her skin was more golden. When she turned her face towards Tris, Tris stifled a gasp, seeing that the woman's eyes were filmed over with white, clearly unseeing.

The third woman was dressed in blue and bent over the other solicitously. She had brown hair that had a slight wave and darker skin than the other two. She straightened up and smiled at the rest of the party, then smiled what was probably thanks at Rosethorn and Briar.

The man from her dream was smiling pleasantly at Niko, looking a little nervous, He wore saffron colored robes, which Tris assumed must be mage robes, given that he was fairly glowing to her mage sight. She looked away before he could give her a headache.

The other man was dressed in the same blue as the second woman. He was taller than the other man and wore a sword comfortably, as though he really knew what to do with it. He was blatantly staring at her when she switched her gaze to him. He met her eyes and smiled. She drew herself up a little, not sure how to respond. She settled for nodding with a carefully neutral expression on her face. She couldn't risk giving offence in this sort of situation. He smiled at her more broadly and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Niko looked around for Rosethorn who had come back to them to peer into the book herself. They had a quiet little conversation, then Rosethorn took a bowl and a knife out of her bag. Niko took the knife and drew it across the palm of his hand letting the blood drip into the bowl. He read the incantation from the book, after a second the blood glowed, turning to a silver vapor which flowed out of the bowl like a fog, covering the five strangers, then disappearing. Rosethorn handed Niko a handkerchief which he used to stop his hand bleeding.

After a moment he stepped forward again, repeating the peculiar bow to the man from Tris' dream, "My name is Niklaren Goldeye. This is Winding Circle." the strangers all seemed startled now, "Assuming my spell worked correctly, you should be able to understand my words now. I cannot yet understand you, however. For that we would need to cast the other half of the spell. What I need is blood from one of you."

It was hard to tell if the strangers really did understand. They drew away talking rapidly.

***

"What would they need _blood _for?" demanded Mai, edgy and suspicious, "That just sounds crazy."

"Well, we saw what the tall guy did." said Sokka, logically "First we couldn't understand him, now we can. Maybe it's some weird Waterbending thing. It's a little bizarre, but..." he shrugged.

"Maybe it was a spirit thing?" suggested Katara looking at Aang hopefully.

Aang looked thoughtful, "It did kinda feel that way. But...not."

"So whose blood is it gonna be?" asked Toph, who was looking better by the minute, "Seems like our only choice is to do this or get back on Appa and leave."

"I'll do it" said Katara, "If it's a Waterbending thing, it should be me."

"I don't like it," said Mai, "What if it give them some kind of hold over you? There's old scrolls that speak of such things."

"Then it seems like Katara's the best equipped to deal with it." Toph pointed out.

Aang looked worried, "I could do it."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Toph, "We might need you to pull our butts out of the fire, if its a bad thing. The last thing we need is scary mind controlled Avatar." she stuck out her hands and mimed a drooling senseless thing threatening them.

"Toph's right." said Mai slowly, "The rest of us could sit on Katara until she came to her senses, but not you, Aang."

"Well, what about me, then?" said Sokka, "I could..."

"No, sorry," said Katara, "If its a Waterbending thing, I'd have resistance. But its nice that you've gotten so gallant in your old age." she smiled at her brother, who blushed.

Sokka and Aang both looked unhappy, but didn't say anything else, knowing they were outvoted, that the women were correct, and it was not a good idea to try to talk Katara out of her decisions.

"Can I borrow one of your knives, Mai?" asked Katara squaring her shoulders. Mai drew one of her knives out of her sleeves and handed it over. Katara approached the man who called himself Niklaren with the knife held up, but not in a threatening way.

"You need to cut across the palm of your cup hand. Not deeply, I don't need much." said the tall man, indicating with his own hands. "And let it run into here." he held out the bowl.

Katara gritted her teeth and did so. A fair amount of blood spotted the bottom of the bowl. The tall man smiled at her. Held out his hands and muttered over the bowl again. While he was doing that, Katara turned and used a bit of Waterbending to close the cut.

After a second, Aang said uncertainly, "So, uhh, did it work?"

Niklaren smiled with relief, "Apparently so." he said, "Welcome to the Temple of Winding Circle."

Aang smiled back and began over again. He straightened and bowed formally with the fist of his right hand against the palm of his left. Mai came forward now to to make the introductions.

This was a carefully thought out piece of choreography, on the chance that they should find Airbenders. Aang would give the first greeting as Avatar, but Mai as Firelady would make the introductions, so as to get peace negotiations started. In some ways, this had been harder to think through than the physical logistics of the trip--how to create the impression for the exiled Airbenders that the Firelord was trustworthy in his offer of peace.

Mai came forward and the others arranged themselves on either side of her.

"We bring the greetings of the Four Nations," said Mai, beginning the prepared speech that was written for her, "This is Avatar Aang, Last of the Airbenders," Aang bowed slightly again, "I am the Firelady Mai, Consort to Firelord Zuko, the Peacemaker," she herself bowed slightly, "This is Sifu Katara, consort to the Avatar, Representative of the Water Tribe." she indicated Katara who smiled and bowed in the Water Tribe fashion, "This is Prince Sokka, Heir to the Chiefdom of the Water Tribe." Sokka blushed, but bowed politely, "This is the Lady Toph Bae Fong, Representative of the Earth Kingdom." Toph bowed in her best Court manner.

"We come West bringing news of the end of the Great War and seeking the exiled Air Nomads. The Circle of the Four Nations cannot be restored until the Air Nomads return."


	4. Chapter 4

Very quietly, Lark whispered in Briar's ear, "Could you tell Sandry and have her tell the Duke about our foreign visitors?"

Briar nodded and reached out with his magic, showing the scene to Sandry in his mind.

Niko never missed a beat, although he must have been as taken aback by the strangers as the rest of them, "We are most honored by your presence," he said, "This is Dedicate Moonstream. She is the Senior Dedicate here. These are Dedicates Crane, Rosethorn, and Lark." he indicated them and they bowed, "These are mages Briar Moss and Trisana." Tris had finally dropped the "Chandler" from her name.

For an awkward moment they all stared at each other, unsure where to go next with the greetings. Finally, Moonstream said, "It appears you have come very long way. Perhaps you would want to refresh yourselves? We would be honored if you would come up to the Temple and eat with us."

Katara and Aang smiled enthusiastically while Mai gave a stately nod. Sokka caught Tris' eye again and smiled.

Toph took Katara's elbow as they headed up the steep path, this was also prearranged. It was often useful to Toph to have people underestimate her, so she generally played "poor little blind girl" around strangers.

"Is it all right if Appa stays here?" Aang asked Moonstream, "He's very hungry and I think he really likes the beach grasses."

Moonstream looked dubiously at the great six legged animal and nodded.

***

Duke Vedris was eating his breakfast when Sandry came hurrying into the small dining room they used for just the two of them. She wore her riding habit. "Uncle!" said Sandry with great excitement, "We need to go to Winding Circle today, right now. Lark sent for us." she looked excited but also a little worried.

"Everything all right there?" he asked.

"I think so, but they have some foreign visitors they said we should greet." Sandry replied, "They're _very _foreign--Niko had to use a translation spell. Briar says they seem like they're high ranked.

"How did they get here?" asked Vedris, intrigued.

"Briar says," Sandry shook her head in wonder, "They _flew_."

***

"They seem very friendly." Aang said quietly to Mai.

Mai nodded, "Looks can deceive." she said serenely, her hands were folded in her sleeves so that she had access to her knives. Her face was the careful mask of the Fire Nation Courtier that she'd learned as a child. She walked with Aang, Katara and Toph were behind them and Sokka watched their back.

There were many factions at home that had objections to the peace treaty between the Four Nations. Some were Fire Nation, some were Earth Kingdom, and even one or two mad Water Tribsman had tried to destroy the peace by assassinating either the Avatar or one of the leaders of the Nations. Unless they were in their own homes, with people they trusted absolutely, they never let their guard down.

It was not so hard for Mai; this had been the way of things in the Court of the Fire Lord for as long as she could remember. The strong and crafty rose in the former Fire Lord Ozai's Court. Her own father had been the survivor of three assassination attempts. One of the reasons for her mother not objecting to Mai's mastery of bladecraft was the clear need for it.

For Aang, it was hard to reconcile himself to living in distrust. One of the reasons he'd decided on this trip was partly because he was missing the freedom he'd enjoyed when he'd travelled with just Katara, Sokka and Toph. He never mentioned it to the others, though--they would rightly point out that he'd spent most of that time trying to avoid being killed. But it was different when it was a straight forward fight and not this fear of a knife in the dark.

"Do you think they might have any information on the Air Nomads?" Aang asked after a few moments.

Mai shrugged, "I don't know." after a second she said, "There were still a couple words I didn't understand--what do you suppose "mage" means?"

Aang shrugged, "It sounded like a title--like "master" or "teacher". I suppose whatever that man did isn't perfect. I bet there's ideas that just don't translate well." Sometimes, when Aang was in a new situation he could feel bits and pieces of the accumulated wisdom of his other lifetimes float to the surface of his mind. This was a very old idea--that there could be other people than the Four Nations and that they would be profoundly different.

Tris and Niko walked a little ahead of Aang and Mai, shamelessly eavesdropping. They wouldn't have heard their conversation save for the breezes Tris was sending around to bring their words to her. Tris felt justified in that they knew nothing about these people

"Did you feel that?" whispered Aang suddenly.

"What?" asked Mai.

"Someone..." Aang trailed off, looking for the source of the crossbreeze. It felt like a greeting breeze--almost like an Airbender's handshake. He felt the little current of air whisper around his back and then it moved to stir the braids of the red haired woman who walked ahead of them with the tall man. Was this why she was in his dream this morning? Was she one of the lost Airbenders? With just a little Bending, he turned another breeze back to her.

She started and turned to look at him, "Did you just...?" she looked frightened. Aang did his best to look friendly, but something about him alarmed her. He could see it in her eyes as she hastily turned away.

"What was that about?" asked Katara, who'd seen the look Tris gave them. Mai dropped back to walk with Toph and Katara walked with Aang.

"She was Airbending." whispered Aang, excitedly "I need to talk with her."


	5. Chapter 5

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness," said Moonstream politely to Prince Sokka, before they entered the temple proper. He didn't answer her for a moment, calculatedly, Tris thought.

The woman, Katara, poked him, "She means you." she said to Sokka. Tris wondered if they were related, given the familiar way Katara spoke to him and their resemblance.

"Hmm?" he said, perhaps thinking that his rank put him above paying attention to the Dedicate. Tris thought he was obnoxious--he kept staring at her, "Sorry, what was that?"

"We don't usually allow people to wear their swords openly in the Temple, Your Highness." said Moonstream, firmly.

The visitors looked surprised, except perhaps for Aang, who merely smiled. He held a peculiar staff, but it didn't appear heavy enough to be a weapon. It seemed like a walking staff, save it was lighter than the kind Traders carried. Mai wore small dagger at her hip, but Tris assumed it to be an either an ornament or eating utensil, given its size.

"Oh, sorry." said the Prince, non-plussed. Tris wondered if it was a prerogative of royalty where he came from to wear his sword everywhere he went.

"You can leave your weapon with the gatekeeper." said Lark gently.

The Prince looked at his companions as if for advice. Katara nodded sharply at him, confirming for Tris that they were somehow related. The Prince shrugged, then reluctantly, unbuckled his sword belt and left it where Lark had indicated.

Moonstream quietly spoke to one of the junior Dedicates who waited for them. Ordering food for their guests, Tris guessed.

_"So, what do you think, Coppercurls?" _Briar asked Tris silently, through their magic, as they made their way to Discipline Cottage, that being the closest.

_"I don't know yet." _Tris said the same way, _"I think the one with the shaved head is a weather mage too. He's _very _powerful. And the other one won't stop looking at me." _If Tris looked at Aang too long, he made her head hurt. As it was, she felt a little sick and headachy just from the proximity to him. She'd stopped sending her breezes around to listen to their talk--the breeze he sent back to her could have been a greeting--or a warning.

She felt Prince Sokka's eyes on her again.

"Niko?" Tris whispered, "I don't feel well. Will you make my apologies?" she didn't think she could sit through a meal with the visitors. She wanted to climb to the roof of the cottage to be alone to think through her impressions of the strangers without either of the men staring at her so.

Niko looked at her, "You look like you don't feel well." he said gently, "You go lie down. I'm sure our guests will understand."

With relief, she pattered up to her room, and then out of the window so she could lay on the roof, trusting that Niko would make much more gracious excuses for her absence than she could.

***

Sokka decided he just had to get Mai to stop introducing him as "Prince". Moonstream kept calling him "Highness" and he kept not realizing who she was speaking to. Finally he said, "Please Dedicate," he hoped he heard her title right, "Just call me Sokka. The Water Tribe isn't so, aah, formal."

Katara and Toph were smirking at him. It was all Sokka could do not to kick Katara under the table.

"Of course, Sokka," the woman said gravely.

The food had arrived in very short order and the monks and nuns (at least that's what Sokka assumed they were) bent their heads in a muttered invocation to the spirits. Aang looked completely at ease with them, but Sokka felt a little at a loss without his sword.

He had been most disappointed when the red haired woman had left them. He hoped she would return soon. He had never seen anyone with hair like hers, he couldn't take his eyes from it. Behind her glasses were intense, intelligent eyes, that seemed to miss nothing. She was quite a bit shorter than him and had a curvy, attractive figure. The set of her chin showed stubborness and she stood like someone who was confident in her own power. He wanted to speak to her, to find out if his initial impressions matched reality.

"So, you are searching for--what did you call them? Air Nomads?" Niklaren was asking Aang and Mai.

Aang nodded, "They were wiped out about a hundred years ago." he said seriously, "I was the only one who escaped, that we know of. But just recently, we discovered some old scrolls which told of a group of Air Nomads who escaped into the West with some of our children, to wait out the war."

"Excuse me?" said the man who called himself Crane, voicing the other's astonishment "What do you mean you escaped? You can't be more than eighteen years old."

"Sixteen," muttered Sokka.

"Aang is older than he looks. He was preserved in ice for a hundred years." Katara jumped in, "My brother and I" she indicated Sokka, "Found him."

"It's very long story." put in Mai.

Niklaren nodded slowly, "I daresay it is. What wiped them out?"

Mai looked down at her lap, "The Fire Lord Sozun. He began the Great War." she looked up again, "Avatar Aang, with the help of leaders from the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom" she idicated Katara Sokka and Toph, "and My Husband, Fire Lord Zuko ended the War."

Niklaren looked disturbed, "When--when did this happen?"

"Well," said Katara slowly, counting up the seasons in her head, "Sokka and I found Aang maybe a little over four years ago. It took us a year to end the War, give or take."

Niklaren, the monks and the nuns were looking at each other. Sokka wasn't sure what they were so excited about.

Finally, the woman, Lark said in a shaken voice, "We have had strange omens beginning about four years ago. It may be that you can help us, too."


	6. Chapter 6

When Sandry and Duke Vedris arrived at Winding Circle, Daja met them at the gate. Briar had let Daja know the same time as he'd told Sandry. He hoped that the Traders might t least have a story about the stranger's land.

Daja had not recognized anything about them from what Briar had showed her through their magic, she was eager to see them for herself.

News of the strangers had spread around the Temple, but Moonstream had left orders that they were not to pester the newcomers. When the three of them arrived at the Cottage, there was a small crowd of people gathered just outside Rosethorn's garden, where they couldn't be easily seen. A murmur went through the crowd when they saw the Duke--the importance of the visitors was confirmed in the eyes of the onlookers.

_"Tris is hiding." _Briar informed Daja and Sandry through their magic, as they walked in the door_. _He sounded worried. For the past few years, Tris had become more withdrawn than she had ever been. The visions had been hard on her and all the seers. She had made it through two years at Lightsbridge and returned with her scholarly credentials, but the strain had been evident when she returned. Half her nightmares were accompanied by her defending herself magically until someone woke her.

Niko was in similar shape, he spent most of his time at Winding Circle in the tower meditating, scrying and otherwise spellcasting, trying to track the source of the visions. It surprised Daja and Sandry to see Niko talking more animatedly to the strangers than they had seen him speaking to anyone in year or more.

Everyone stood when the Duke and Sandry entered the room. "May I introduce, Duke Vedris." said Niko to the strangers, "The ruler of the City of Summersea. His niece and heir, Lady Sandralene fa Toren. The mage Daja." he indicated them all in turn.

Sandry was surprised--they must be very high ranking for Niko to introduce she and her uncle to them and not the other way around, "We are most honored by your presence," the Duke said graciously, giving a courtly half bow.

Niko introduced the newcomers to Sandry and her uncle. Sandry was at a loss as to what a "Sifu" could be. "Avatar" was a curious title--an avatar was the embodiment of something--perhaps he was some sort of senior dedicate?

Sandry was enthralled by their clothing. It was all exotically cut and dyed silk, She notice that the women's clothes were quite as practical as the men's, long coats and tunics, with a type of loose breeches. Perhaps she'd experiment with that herself--they looked comfortable without being at all informal. Sandry ached to touch the garments to find out how they were made and put together.

She reached out with just a finger of magic to the Fire Lady Mai's garment. The silk was tight woven and luxurious, just as well made as it appeared. What surprised her was the amount of metal, hidden in the silk.

"_Daja!" _she called out silently with her magic, "_That woman's armed to the teeth."_

Daja raised her eyebrows, then frowned concentrating. Daja was a metal mage and turned her attention to looking for metal on all of them, "_So's the Prince. But, not the others."_

Briar was listening through their bond, "_Maybe that's why they don't have any bodyguards with them."_ he shrugged a little as he caught their eyes.

"You must allow us to properly receive you at the Castle." Duke Vedris was saying, "My niece and I would be very pleased to have you and your retinue stay with us, while you are here."

The five exchanged glances, "We wonder if we might look through your achives, Duke Vedris?" Aang asked, "Niklaren has told us you may have records of our lost people."

The Duke nodded, "If they came this way, I'm sure someone would have written about them."

"I would be happy to help in any way I could." said Niko.

"Perhaps we could ask Tris?" put in Sandry, "She's spent more time in the archives than any of us."

"Tris is the woman with the red hair?" asked Aang, eagerly, "I'd really like to talk to her."

"Why is that?" asked Briar cautiously.

"Some Air Benders used to have hair that color." explained Aang, "And I know she was Air Bending before. It may be that the Air Benders became part of the people here. I'd love to ask her about her family."

"Air Bending?" asked Niko, confused, "I'm not sure what you mean..?"

"You know, " said the blind girl, Toph impatiently, "Moving all that air around."

"Are the Air Benders weather mages, then?" asked Niko.

"I'm not sure what _you _mean, now." said Aang, smiling good naturedly, "I supposed there's just some words that won't translate easily?"

Niko smiled and nodded.

Mai looked out the window and turned back to the room, "It's nearly noon," she said, "We left word with the Captain that he was to come looking for us if we didn't return by then."

Aang turned back to the Duke, "We would like to take advantage of your hospitality," he gave the Duke another of those odd bows, "Where would you like us to land our ship?"

"If you sail..." Began the Duke,

"I beg your pardon," said Niko, "But I think it would be well if you brought your ship to our beach, here. Otherwise it may panic some of the people in the city." he made a small "I'll explain later" gesture at the Duke.

"Why don't I go on ahead and tell the Captain what the plan is?" said Aang to his companions.

Sandry wondered what he meant.

The others nodded, "We'll get Appa, then." said Katara

Briar sent Sandry a mental image of what "Appa" was.

Sandry found herself feeling sorry for the blind girl, watching her take Katara's elbow. It must be difficult to live that way.

_"Don't feel too sorry for her" _Briar said, catching the thought, "_She can see. I don't know how, but she can." _Briar showed Sandry the scene of Toph grabbing the bottle of medicine out of Rosethorn's hand.

Sandry filed that away as she moved out of the way, to let the party pass out the door ahead of her.

When they reached the outer hedge of Rosethorn's garden, Aang gave the staff he carried a peculiar shake. Two wings sprang out on either side, made of metal, wood and cloth. The thing looked like an enourmous kite. Perhaps it was to signal the ship's Captain?

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Aang leaped into the air and was born up on the wind by the kite.

Sandry distantly heard Rosethorn swearing by the gods she served. Briar and Niko were just swearing.

"_Tris is going to want one of those."_ Daja whispered into Sandry's mind.

Katara was smiling a little, "We hadn't seen Air Benders for a hundred years before Aang. We felt the same way."

Niko had recovered enough to ask, "So he controls air currents? How? Is it a spell? Or is he an ambient mage?"

Katara looked at him in confusion, "He just...Air Bends."

"We'will have to talk at length about it." said Niko shaking his head, "I can see we'll have a lot to discuss, but perhaps the best thing would be to talk after we've had some time to think about what we've already spoken of."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tris, please." Sandry said to her, "You have to come. They might see it as a snub if you don't. And you could speak with Aang about these visions. Maybe even figure out why you're having them."

Tris kept her back resolutely turned on her foster sister. She had been able to avoid the visitors for three days, mostly by hiding in her room and claiming headache (which was actually pretty true).

The visitors were planing on moving their things into the Castle for their stay, the ship was landed at Winding Circle's beach, where it would stay for the time being. The visitors had promised Frostpine and Daja tours of the airship.

Sandry had decided that a banquet must be held to properly welcome them and was now trying her best to get Tris to come.

"They keep asking about you." Sandry said, "Aang and Sokka. They both want to talk with you."

The mention of both men gave Tris a thrill of uneasiness.

"Do they?" asked Tris irritably, "They met me for all of ten minutes. What do they want?"

Sandry didn't understand why Tris was so adamantly against meeting them. "Aang thinks you might be the descendent of one of these lost Air Nomads. Niko thinks you should speak to them, as well--he wants to set up a formal meeting between you, he and Aang. But if you came to the banquet, it would be so much friendlier."

Tris finally turned around, she was biting her lip, "I don't have anything to wear." she snapped, "Nothing I could wear to formal banquet."

Sandry was accustomed to Tris finding excuses to avoid social functions, but this was the first time she'd used _that _excuse, "Don't be silly." she said to Tris, "Lark and I can have something made up in an hour. I brought some colors that would look just stunning on you." Sandry had actually known that Tris had nothing appropriate to this formal an affair, but she'd expected to have to talk Tris into being fit for a new gown.

Tris sighed, looking oddly vulnerable, "All right, I'll come. I'm leaving right after dinner though. I'm not staying for the whole tedious thing."

***

"Lady Mai, I wonder if you could help me with the banquet seating?" Sandry asked Mai, the morning the visitors arrived at the castle on their flying creature. It had been decided that their airship would continue to be anchored off the beach of Winding Circle. Sandry was surprised that the visitors brought only themselves, she had arranged rooms for at least one maid or valet for each of them. Sandry wasn't sure if they'd take it amiss if she inquired about it, so she did not. She merely had their luggage (and that was little more than a bag or two for each of them) taken to their rooms.

Mai nodded gravely, "I'd be pleased to help you. What did you need?"

"Well," Sandry said, "I wonder who we should seat at the High Table? I had thought to put yourself and Prince Sokka there. Avatar Aang, Sifu Katara and Lady Toph would sit at the second table with the mages and senior dedicates."

"Who do you generally include at the High Table?" asked Mai seriously.

"The highest ranking nobility in the room, consistent with the size of their holdings" said Sandry, "And the hosts."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "In that case, you'd best seat Aang and Katara at the High Table. Sokka and myself at the second table with Toph."

"Oh." said Sandry, confused. Sandry had already decided to seat Briar next to Toph so that he could find out more about the visitors, with Niko on the other side. She'd thought to put Tris next to Aang, but now, she could put Tris next to Sokka. Daja and Winding Circle's senior dedicates would sit with them.

The Ship's Captain and Navigator would be seated with the town's guildmasters and any crew that came would eat as guests in the servant hall.

Sandry was glad she'd asked, banquet seating gaffes would not put any negotiations (Duke Vedris had an eye toward opening trade with them) on a good footing.

***

Several hours later, Sandry threw up her hands, and ordered the servants to remove the High Table and to replace it with a larger one. She couldn't think of a way to arrange the visitors without feeling as though she was slighting someone, so she just decided to combine the High Table with the Second Table. She rather liked the innovation, since it meant she could sit with all these fascinating foreigners.

The town officials were pleased as well, since it meant they were seated at what was now the Second Table

_"I will get you for this." _Tris told Sandry venomously through their shared magic as she sat next to Prince Sokka, her face a carefully neutral mask. He, on the other hand looked delighted with his seat mate.

Sandry didn't answer, she just grinned mischievously. She thought Tris looked beautiful in her gown of deep green trimmed with black and gold. Sandry had even managed to convince her to allow her maid to fix Tris' braids into a swept up style and put some subtle makeup on her.

"It's good to see you again." Sokka said, smiling broadly.

Aang, who sat on the other side of Niko smiled too, "We were hoping we'd have a chance to ask you about your family. We wonder if you know of any other Air Benders in your family?"

Niko had told Tris about Aang's speculation, but it seemed ludicrous, "My family is..." Tris paused, feeling Niko's eyes on her. Warning her not to respond with her usual snappishness with these people, "Not a comfortable topic."

To her surprise, Toph on her other side nodded, perhaps sympathetically, "I know what _that's _like."

"Oh, yes?" asked Niko politely.

"Mmm-hmm. Bad enough, I was a daughter when they wanted a son. Worse, I was born blind." Toph shrugged, dismissively, "They didn't admit to people for years that they had a daughter. I was quite the embarrassment." Toph grinned wolfishly, "Still am, but they can't admit that."

Tris smiled a little at that, it sounded like the blind woman did know what it was like. For all that Tris was considered a great mage, she always felt an emptiness, knowing she could never gain her original family's love or approval.

_"You don't need those people, Coppercurls." _Briar said gently, in her head, "_You have a better family, right here." _

Tris smiled gratefully at Briar. She knew he hadn't been eavesdropping; he didn't need to be listening to her thoughts to know where her mind would tend. In some ways her foster brother understood her best out of her foster-siblings. Daja and Sandry had lost their original families to tragedy. Their families had loved them--they didn't understand what it was not to be loved until they came to Winding Circle.

"What about your family?" Sandry asked Katara, Tris hoped that it was a civil question where they were from.

"Well," Katara said, smiling, "Sokka is my brother, and we were raised mostly by our grandmother. Our father is the chief of the Southern Water tribe."

Tris wasn't surprised, she'd already figured that out by how they acted towards each other. She wondered if Katara and Aang's marriage had been arranged, although they seemed quite fond of each other.

They continued their small talk, as the first course was served. Duke Vedris was asking Mai careful questions about trade and the size of her husband's holdings. Unless she was exaggerating, the Fire Nation was at least as large as Namorn.

Tris sent her little breezes around the table to pick up the other's talk, staying well away from Aang.

"I have to ask you," Briar was saying very quietly to Lady Toph, "How are you seeing?"

She answered equally quietly, "I'm not sure what you mean. I'm blind."

Briar smiled conspiratorily, "I know your eyes don't work. But you're not blind. I'm not blind either."

"Caught me," she chuckled a little, "I see with Earth Bending. It's like seeing with my feet. I can't see things like writing or pictures, but I can feel the shape of things through the earth. And my hearing is really good."

"That's clever." said Briar, admiringly, "So you're a stone mage?"

Tris was startled out of listening to them by a movement at her elbow. Sokka was turned to her, "You don't say much, do you?" he said.

"I speak, when I have something to say." Tris replied trifle tartly.

"I like that." He said.

Oh yes, and what she did was all for his approval. She didn't say it though. Niko kept glancing towards her

"I get tired of people who just talk without saying anything." he went on.

She bit her lips over any reply she might have made

Daja finally came to Tris' rescue and began asking Sokka about their airship. He seemed to know quite a bit about it, including telling a ridiculous story about how some innovation of his made the whole thing practical. The way he told it, it was almost plausible, but Tris knew it was not uncommon for nobility to take credit for the work of their servants. She wondered if he had merely paid the people who created it. He then went on to discuss another machine that he had helped design; a submersible ship

"The only way to travel that's worse than flying." put in Toph at that point.

Tris gritted her teeth through the next two courses.

Because this was a banquet for the visitors and local officials, Sandry had kept it to just four courses. Tris would never have come to one of the eight course monstrosities that Sandry threw for the groups of neighbor nobility. She had plans for one of those, but they took time to arrange. So, it really wasn't too long before the musicians struck up a dance set. The last course was an optional one, just sweets and tea.

Tris was relieved, it meant that soon, she could decently take her leave and retire to the guest room Sandry always kept for her. It was right next to the Duke's library--always a treat. The others were talking comfortably to the visitors. Niko was amiably talking with Aang. Whatever they were talking about was fascinating Niko, by the expression on his face.

People moved to the dance floor in couples. After a few minutes, Aang and Katara stood with Sandry and Vedris. Sandry partnered Aang and the Duke partnered Katara to show them the steps. Niko politely asked Mai for a dance and even Briar took Toph to the dance floor. Lark and Frostpine were already dancing.

"Don't even think it." Tris heard Rosethorn mutter to Crane, on the other side of the table.

"It hadn't even crossed my mind." Crane rasped back.

Sokka was watching the dancers, evidentially enjoying himself, "So, Trisana, Niklaren says you're something he calls a weather mage?" he asked Tris genially.

"Yes." she said.

"So...uh...what is that exactly?" he asked, rather disingenuously, Tris thought.

"I can control wind and water and lightning." she said, flatly.

He looked at her with surprised and skeptical eyes, "You can do all of that? But I thought only the Avatar..."

At that moment, there was a disturbance on the dance floor.

"Mai! Behind you!" yelled Toph loudly. A man dressed in servant robes was very close to the Lady Mai. He made a grab for one of her arms. Showing greater agility than Tris would have ever thought possible in her heavy silks, Mai leapt into the air. She turned at the apex of the leap and a knife appeared in the man's shoulder.

The man turned to run, but one of the stones out of the floor rose up to block the man's flight. Just as quickly, water flowed out of every goblet in the room to surround and freeze to the man.

Sokka had left Tris' side and was already putting the tip of his dagger (he must have hidden it in his heavy formal robes) at the man's throat, "Who sent you and how many more are there?" he said in a cold voice.

The man's arms and legs were held in the grip of that unnatural ice and blood was streaming from his shoulder wound. The hall was completely silent. Duke Vedris and Sandry stood shocked that such a thing happened under their roof.

"Do you want me to question him?" Mai asked Aang.

"Your methods are little extreme." Aang replied quietly, he turned to Toph, "Can you tell if there's any more here?"

She shook her head, "Everyone's really keyed up now. I only heard him because his heart was racing and he was walking like he was stalking her.

Duke Vedris recovered a little, "Lady Mai, I beg your pardon. I swear to you this man is no one of my household. Please let us find who sent the man before you draw harsh conclusions." Clearly an incident like this could begin a war with a powerful enemy.

Aang nodded, sighed, "We'll figure out who's at fault here." He looked significantly at Toph.

"He believes what he's saying." she said positively.

"Maybe we should let Mai..." Sokka said tentatively.

Aang crossed his arms and bent his head, "No. I hate that. It's wrong."

"Well, what else would you suggest?" Mai began, as she pulled another one of those tiny daggers from her sleeve. "I don't need to permanently injure him."

The man was sweating now, even in the grip of the ice. "I agree with Aang." said Katara quietly. She held her hands out towards the ice. Tris could See her power holding the water in its crystalline form even in the hot room.

Niko cleared his throat, "I might be of use there. I'm a Truth Sayer."

The five looked at him startled, "What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"I can get the Truth out of this man without..ahh...extreme methods."

Toph apparently had some rudimentary Truth Saying herself. "He believes it." she announced.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Nicklaren, is he a complete amateur, or does he merely think we're fools?" Mai asked acidly.

She, Katara, Toph and Aaang stood in a semi circle around the man who was chained to the wall of Duke Vedris' little-used dungeon cell. Niklaren had sent the quiet, red haired woman to sweep the castle for the assassin's presumed accomplices. He said that Trisana was a Seer. Katara was unsure what he meant by that, but trusted that he thought Trisana would be the best one to find possible accomplices. The Captain of Duke Vedris' Guard went with her, as had Sokka and Briar.

"I think, Lady, that he was not expecting as much--ahh--expertise as you showed." Niklaren said to Mai apologetically. The man swore under Nicklaren's questioning that he was acting alone.

Toph shrugged, "So he thinks we're fools." she said flatly, "But ask him why he went after Mai, particularly."

Aang stood closest to the man looking at him speculatively. Katara knew that Aang was relieved not to have to use Fire Nation methods of extracting information. Aang had asked Zuko to not use those except in extreme circumstances, but the attempted assassination of Zuko's consort would certainly qualify as "extreme". Perhaps they were fortunate that Zuko wasn't here--the last would-be assassins hadn't survived the questioning.

"I'd like to know more about how he expected to get out of here alive." Aang said thoughtfully, "Or perhaps he was intending to kill himself before he got captured?"

Niklaren stared at Aang as if this suggestion were surprising. At that moment Duke Vedris and Lady Sandralene swept into the room. They had been quite horror struck over the whole affair. They seemed more horror struck by the five's calm reaction. Katara found herself envying the relative peace of their kingdom, if assassination were indeed so rare.

Katara didn't remember a time when her life wasn't in danger. Perhaps before her mother died, she'd had the illusion of safety, but never since.

"So, Niko, have you discovered who sent him and why?" asked the Duke.

Katara thought it was odd the way these people liked to shorten names.

Niklaren nodded, "It appears that the Empress has agents here."

Sandralene exchanged a sharp look with Vedris.

"Who is this Empress?" Demanded Toph.

"She rules Namorn and has...an interest...in new magics." Sandralene said quietly, "She must have heard about Aang by now."

"So she thought to put any hope of alliance between us out of reach, by killing me?" asked Mai shrewdly.

"I would assume so." replied Niklaren, "It seems that this creature," he indicated the assassin with disgust, "Is not of sufficient rank to know what she ultimately planned.

***

_Niko stood at the balcony next to the tall white gowned, white haired woman. Tris saw them talking quietly, and wondered idly what about. She, herself, sat at the other end of the book lined corridor. After a moment, she realized it was not corridor, but a room-- no an entire hall-- filled rows of shelves. Larger than the library at Lightsbridge, each shelf stuffed with books or scrolls There were several others moving about the library. One of them was sitting near her. When she turned to look, she saw Sokka drawing or writing on parchment, concentrating intensely._

_"He is very good hearted." said a voice in her ear. The white haired woman smiled at her gently._

_"What does she have to offer, though?" asked a much different voice. A huge owl stood next to them. He was the source of the voice. Somehow it seemed natural to Tris that the owl should join the conversation, "Can she restore the balance?" the owl shook his heavy head. "Perhaps we should let it all go."_

_"Let it all be buried? Everything that we've ever made or built or dreamed?" the white haired woman asked the owl._

_"All things end." the owl rumbled._

_The white haired woman nodded, "True, but in their time. I don't think its time. I think we have hope" she looked first at Tris, then at Sokka who continued his drawing, a slight smile on her face._

_The owl appeared to look at the woman reproachfully, "You are still too human." The owl turned to Tris, "I know your kind. Seeking knowledge without wisdom." it seemed like he could go on, but the white haired woman clicked her tongue impatiently._

_"Leave her be. You have hidden your own knowledge well enough. You can either be helpful or be gone." the white haired woman said a little fiercely._

_The owl faded away._

_"Tris?" said the woman, "I'm very sorry the visions have been so hard for you. It's not easy on the Seers when the world is out of balance. Worst is always the beginnings and the ends of things. You might want to think on that." She looked out of a window, "I'm setting. I need to go." she kissed Tris on the cheek. The woman gracefully paced to Sokka, who appeared to have fallen asleep over his drawing. She bent, kissed him. _

_He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Miss you." he said to her softly. _

_"I know." she replied, then she walked right out of the window and into the sky._

Tris woke with a start. She grabbed her glasses from the night table. It was very early in the morning, the sky outside her window was just touched with pink. She knew that, had her window faced the correct way, she would have seen the moon slipping beneath the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to Creepygirl13 for the collaboration!**

"Last night, before she left, Dedicate Moonstream offered to have us stay at the Temple while we're here, if we're worried about security." Mai said as she threw her knives at the wooden target in the corner or the courtyard.

It was early morning and the five had gathered to practice, as was their habit. Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka had always sparred in the early mornings, and Mai joined them when they were together. It was hard for her to find other sparring partners as the Fire Lord's consort.

This morning, Sokka was working on one of his calligraphies rather than sword work. He sat cross-legged with his lap desk, carefully completing the characters of the poem he'd awoken thinking of. Not one of his own--he didn't commit those to paper--rather it was one that he'd found in the Library of Zuko's palace. It was quite an old poem, found in the very back of a dusty book that sat on a low shelf. It was short, but that was all to the good, he could copy until he got it perfect. He had a vague plan forming that he'd show it to Trisana. He thought she would be more impressed by a poem done with a practiced hand than one that was still shaky with novelty. He thought he'd like very much to impress her

Last night, he'd had his first real conversation with her, while they were searching the castle. She clearly felt it a personal insult that an assassin had invaded this castle. She was angry that someone would dare to try to touch someone under _her _protection. Sokka didn't understand what she meant, as it appeared that she was no warrior. Although, on second consideration, he wondered if she were a reluctant one, like Aang or Katara.

His initial impression that she was scary smart was correct. The questions she asked of the Captain of the guard about the layout of the castle and her thinking through the myriad ways one could hide here was impressive to watch. She had an Airbending technique of using the air currents to bring sounds to her. It reminded him of the way Toph "saw". He'd have to tell Aang about that one.

Sometimes she had caught the eye of the other man who accompanied them, Briar, and they would seem to communicate somehow. They seemed very intimate and easy together, but not lover-like. On the other hand he didn't know the customs here, it could very well be that they were betrothed or something. He was _not _going there again. Sokka decided he needed to find out more about their relationship, before he actually pursued her. He wouldn't like to cause a diplomatic incident, but if she wasn't attached, he'd be very interested in spending more time getting to know her.

At Mai's words, he said "I'd be on board with that. I liked the Temple." knowing that the Temple was where Trisana actually lived. He thought Katara had given him a knowing look, but he chose not to verify it. The morning sun was beginning to be hot on his back. He very carefully laid his work aside and took off his jacket. It wouldn't do to sweat on his paper

Toph stood in another corner of the courtyard, in a circle of rocks, away from the others. Her pants were covered in mud and dirt, as was her hair. Her short tunic remained unstained for now, but her arms had become covered in dust. She blasted one of the rocks away, it fell to the earth as dust and gravel. "I don't care either way," she called. "This place has lots of rocks, the Temple place has lots of dirt and a giant wall. I'm happy as long as we're not going back to the ship."

One of the few maids that inhabited the Duke's house came out into the courtyard. "Yes?" asked Katara politely, pausing mid-motion, water held in a graceful arc around her. The maid opened her mouth, gaped for a moment. Then she turned and fairly ran back inside, cheeks crimson, hands over her mouth.

Katara looked confusedly after the maid. "I wonder what that was about?" she said curiously, whirling the water up around her again.

Aang shrugged, "I guess she's not used to Bending."

"Anyway, I really liked the Temple. It was nice." Katara continued, water hovered in the air around her. She moved fluidly and the water turned to spikes of ice. "Kind of weird-looking, though."

"Yeah," said Aang, who had conjured a ball of fire in one hand and spun it around idly, resting. "More ground than building. The Air Temples all have trees and balconies everywhere--but there's no real ground." he stopped playing with the fire and was imitating Katara with it, looping it around and around him. Katara moved again, and the loops changed suddenly to her octopus form. Aang let the fire die away. "I can't ever get the hang of doing that with fire," he said, chagrined.

--

To Duke Vedris, encountering a hysterical maid was not an unusual event. This one was young and had not had time to get used to strange mages doing odd things in his house. So when she came to them, interrupting his and Sandry's breakfast, fluttering about the foreign mages working spells in the courtyard, he didn't think it was anything really important. After all, Vedris had witnessed the foreigners in the hall when the assassin came. He had no doubt that their magic was quite showy and very likely frightening to people who weren't used to it.

He and Sandry walked out to the courtyard in question, leaving the maid to calm her nerves with some tea. After a moment, they heard muffled crashes and yells coming from outside. Sandry looked worried. She and Vedris exchanged a look.

"I hope it's not another assassin," said Sandry, concerned. They quickened their pace as the crashes grew louder.

When they entered the courtyard, they were greeted by a soaking wet Aang. Sandry colored slightly--he was only wearing a pair of saffron pants. And as wet as he was, very little was left to the imagination. He grinned at them, looking a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "Did we disturb you?"

Before Vedris or Sandry could answer, there came another crash. Toph, covered head to foot in mud, had flung a rock at Katara, who gleefully cut it in half. "You've got to be faster than that!" yelled Katara.

Vedris was shocked to see that Katara was clad in nothing but an opaque (fortunately) breast band and a pair of loose, short trousers

"Hey! I'm trying to write here!" yelled Sokka. He was clutching his poem protectively to his chest, trying to get out of the line of fire. "I don't even have my sword on me! That is totally not fair!" He picked up his jacket and writing things, stalking to Vedris and Sandry's side in a huff.

Aang offered an apologetic glance at Sandry and Vedris. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea how this happ--" he was cut off. Mai had been flung in his direction, her own skirts now sopping wet.

"Sorry, Mai!" Katara called as Mai landed at Aang's feet.

Mai was dressed more conservtively than Katara, but not much. She, at least, wore a skirt over her short breeches, although her legs were bare to the knee. Thin straps held her shirt to her shoulders, though her midriff wasn't covered. Sandry wasn't sure if the maid's hysteria had been caused by the visitor's magecraft or their lack of modesty.

Mai bounced off the floor in one of those leaps, "Revenge is better than apologies." she growled and flung two blades at Katara before Sandry could gasp.

Nimbly, Katara dodged and caught the blades in a shield of ice. She let the ice turn back to water and the metal fell to the ground. Now, Katara faced both women as her opponents.

"You're done for, Sugar Queen!" cackled Toph.

"Like old times," Mai smirked.

"Oh, I don't think so." returned Katara.

In a series of moves that Sandry couldn't follow, Mai spun and threw her bare foot up in the air, connecting with Katara's chin while Toph conjured a rock and somehow it flew at Katara. The rock was caught midair in a glob of water. A thin tendril of water wrapped round Mai's foot and pulled. Mai fell to the ground with a thump.

Sandry thought Mai would yield now, but instead, she grabbed one of the wet blades from the ground and flung it. It passed close enough to Katara to nick her arm.

"Oww." said Katara, "All right, I give." she was panting.

"You all right?" asked Mai, getting up and going to Katara concerned, "You have to remember to watch where you drop your opponent. Don't drop them right next to a handy weapon once you've disarmed them."

Katara nodded, looking intent, she rubbed the water across her cut which stopped bleeding, "I forgot they fell there." she replied.

Mai went to retrieve the rest of her knives from the target.

Katara shook her damp hair out of her eyes, apparently registering Vedris and Sandry and the small crowd Sandry knew was gathering behind them, for the first time, "I'm sorry," she siad, echoing Aang, "Did we disturb you?"

Sandry took a breath to organize herself, "No, I'm sorry, we...uh...didn't mean to interrupt your practice."

Toph shook herself in an odd, almost doglike way. All the dust and mud fell to the ground and Toph stood there, completely clean. It was similar to the way Sandry could get cloth to clean itself. She would tell the strands that they no longer needed to hold onto the grains of dust and they would obligingly let go. It appeared that the--stone mage? dirt mage?--was doing the same thing in reverse. When Sandry extended her own magic to Toph's clothes, it seemed that the grains of dirt had let go of the fibers of her clothes, and very likely let go of her skin and hair.

"It's okay." shrugged Toph, "We should probably quit. I'm getting hungry."

Vedris cleared his throat, "I believe the kitchen staff had intended to bring your breakfast in your room."

Sandry nodded, "I'd left orders with housekeeper to send a maid to find out what time you wanted breakfast, but you were already gone from your rooms."

Aang smiled, "We need some time to clean up, then perhaps you could bring it up to my room? It looks like we're going to move up to the Temple today--I don't like to inconvenience your staff any more than we already have."

Sandry couldn't help but think that Winding Circle would cope with the foreigners strange magic much better than the palace folk. Sandry also knew that the dedicates were much more accustomed to foreigners in general. Their clothing (or lack thereof) would cause only a minor stir amongst the youngsters. Here it was quickly becoming scandalous, if the whispers Sandry was hearing from the gathering crowd were any indication.

Sandry smiled, "What can I do to help?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico and Tris heard the visitors as they walked back to their rooms, sounding in high spirits. Tris didn't need to send any of her breezes out, the visitors were loud enough to hear their laughter as they walked by.

Tris and Niko were taking breakfast together before returning to Winding Circle. They expected that Sandry would join them soon. Sandry had told Tris through their magic that she wanted to talk to Niko and her privately.

"Did Sandry sound worried?" asked Niko.

Tris nodded, pursing her lips, "A little. She said that Vedris wants to make sure these people leave as allies. They were just now in the courtyard practicing war magics, I guess." She stirred her tea, looking at her cup. She hadn't yet brought up the subject of last night's vision, although after all this time, it had become their custom to meet to discuss them every morning.

Niko shook his head, "They keep talking about a Hundred Year War. People can get very good at war after a hundred years." He looked significantly at Tris, "I'm not sure I understand why you're so reluctant to talk with them."

Tris looked back up and returned his gaze steadily, "I've been dreaming about Aang almost every night for four years. Most of those dreams have been about war—either making war or running from it. I don't want to get dragged into being a weapon." Tris only told Niko the most definable of her fears—there were other fears she didn't want to discuss, more visceral and less articulated.

"I think they're being honest when they say the war is over." replied Niko.

Tris stirred her spoon around in her tea, some more, "Until the next one." she sighed, dropping her eyes. She looked at the door, "Sandry's coming,"

Sandry sailed in, looking unusually discomfited, "They were out there, working major magics as if they were playing party games!" she gestured vaguely toward the courtyard, "And they weren't even breathing hard!"

Tris and Niko stared at Sandry as she started pacing back and forth, "I thought they'd be _tired _at least! And then Katara heals herself. As if it took no energy at all!" As Sandry said this she was feeding the images of what she had just witnessed to Tris, it took her longer to explain it all to Niko.

After she was finished, Niko was silent for a long moment, "They are all so powerful?" he asked, faintly.

Sandry finally sat in a chair, nodded. She poured herself tea, more for something to do than anything else.

"Did it seem as though they were putting on this display in a calculated manner? As though they were trying to impress?" asked Niko, sounding deep in thought.

Sandry shook her head, "No, not at all. It really seemed as though they were just practicing. The combat at the end was just a game."

"Well, you did say that after a hundred years, people get awfully good at war." Tris said drily, to hide her own trepidation. Her stomach was clenched.

"As much as I have spoken with Aang," said Niko, "I would have staked my life that he was a dedicate who had taken pacifist vows. His wife strikes me the same way. Yet they were both ready to consider torturing a prisoner. And now, you tell me this." Niko gestured with his teaspoon, "Meanwhile, I'm still dreaming of the white haired woman and spirits in the form of owls have been added to the menagerie"

"I dreamt of them too." Tris said, very quietly.

"What did they say to you?" asked Niko. Tris thought he sounded strained, but he'd been sounding that way for a long time now.

Tris related her dream as exactly as she remembered it. She'd written it down as soon as she'd woken so as not to lose the vision. Niko and Sandry listened intently while she told them about it.

"You didn't see any of the others in this one?" asked Niko.

Tris shook her head, "Just Sokka. And you. What did she tell you?"

Niko snorted softly, "More of the same. Nothing useful, yet. She did say that Seers were under her jurisdiction, and she was doing her best for us."

"Why can't spirits ever be clear?" asked Tris irritably, "It's as though they _try_ to be obtuse."

Sandry shrugged philosophically, "I suppose there are rules about what they can tell us."

**

It was much later that morning when Aang and the rest of their visitors packed up their great beast to fly to Winding Circle. Tris watched as Aang petted and spoke to Appa reminding her sharply of Little Bear, their old dog. Her heart twisted a little in her chest, she'd been closer to that animal than she was to most people. She mourned him still.

She intended to ride back to Winding Circle with Niko, but Niko had insisted on speaking to Aang before they left and now Duke Vedris. No telling when they'd get back tonight, at this rate. She was considering riding back by herself, but truth be told, she hated being alone these days. Briar had gone home with Daja last night, and Sandry had other things to do. Trish hated to be a bother—a holdover from her childhood she supposed.

Sandry and the Duke were going to come and see the visitors off in a moment and hopefully Niko wouldn't find someone else that he "really must speak to." So Tris stood idly on the steps to the palace gate watching the visitors get ready to go. None of the servants were there to help because none could be convinced that Appa was herbivorous and no more likely to bite than the average horse. It didn't seem to bother the visitors at all.

Sokka sat a little way away from Appa, on his pack with a lap desk. Like in her dream, he was drawing, or writing something. Curiousity drew her to stand near him. She didn't walk to look over his shoulder, because she hated when people did that to her. Instead she walked around so she stood in front of him.

Rather than a pen, he held a small paint brush. The lap desk had a cup that held a pot of black ink. His face was a picture of concentration—Tris wasn't sure he had heard her walk up and therefore waited until his brush was in the air to clear her throat.

He looked up and smiled, hugely, "Hello, Trisana." he said. He'd seen her out of the corner of his eye, but he was gratified that she had the consideration to know that one didn't just sneak up on someone while they were writing. His sister hadn't figured that out yet.

Tris blushed, "You've got to stop calling me that." She said a little more sharply than she meant to, "My friends call me Tris."

Sokka took that in, "Does that make me friend?" he replied, a little shyly.

Her mouth quirked up at the corner, "Enough to call me Tris." she said, "I was wondering what you were doing?"

"I was scribing a poem. In calligraphy." he blew on the paper to dry the ink and turned it so she could see. He hadn't been intending to show it to her until it was done, but since the opportunity presented itself, he'd make the most of it.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, "This is your writing?" Tris asked, "How many characters are in your alphabet?" the graceful letters were exciting to look at. She read several languages, but none looked like this.

Sokka was a little taken aback, he'd assumed that she'd be able to read it. Now that he thought about it, that translation thing the Niklaren had done must only extend to the spoken word, "Uhh, I never thought about it before," Sokka said, carefully. He thought he understood what she was asking. "Maybe a thousand?" He was quite proud of his literacy actually, "But there's always more to learn."

"A thousand?" Tris said blankly, "But-how can there be that many letters?"

"Sorry?" Sokka looked blank now. There was no limit on the number of characters because there were always new words.

"What does this say?" asked Tris, she pointed to one of the characters.

"Moon." replied Sokka

"What about just this one letter?" she pointed to the character again

Sokka nodded, "That's the character for Moon." he said again, patiently.

Tris looked at him in sudden comprehension, "So each character is a word?"

"Well, yeah." Sokka said, as if it was self evident.

"That-that's amazing." Tris wondered how long it would take for someone to become even semi literate in their language, "So what does the whole thing say?"

Sokka cleared his throat, "It says:

_The one I longed for_  
_Has come;_

_With her now,_  
_I have all that I need._

_The thief has left_

_The only thing of value--the Moon"_

Sokka blushed to hear himself say it out loud. It was an old poem and relatively traditional, but this was an older rendition than was usually written. Some interpretations held that the speaker spoke of a spirit, others that it was a friend or sister. Today, it was obvious that the speaker was thinking of his lover.

Tris must have thought so too, because she blushed deep pink. She looked down, then back up. "You wrote that?"

"Oh no, no. No." Sokka hastened to tell her, "It's traditional. It comes out of one of the books at Zuko's palace. My swordsmaster said that calligraphy is important for a swordsman to practice. He said I should practice as much as I practice my sword. And he said that I should improve my brain as much as my sword arm or I was good for nothing but cannon fodder." Sokka wasn't sure, but he thought that Tris looked impressed.

Katara was came over, "Trisana?" she asked politely, "I understand that you're going back to Winding Circle too. Would you like to come on Appa, with us?"

"You mean…fly?" Tris breathed. Tris could get the air to hold her up and she could send her spirit out on the wind, but she had never really flown before, although she dreamed of it often. "Oh," she said, longingly, "Are you sure?"

Sokka looked over at Aang who was smiling. Catching Sokka's eye, he winked. Sokka felt his cheeks turn a little red, and Aang just smiled more broadly.


	11. Chapter 11

"So where's Tris this morning?" asked Briar, he generally came over to see his mothers and sister in the morning. Often he came to help Rosethorn in her garden. She never admitted to needing the help, but her right side had been weak since the illness that had almost killed her (to be fair, the illness _had _killed her).

"She's with Sokka this morning, again." replied Lark, "He's teaching her to read and write in his language. You know how single minded she can be."

Briar shook his head, "First she didn't want to talk to them at all, now she's spent the last two weeks with them. Never seen her change her mind so fast."

"I'm not sure I like it." said Niko from the door.

"Why, Niko?" asked Lark, "I thought you liked them?"

Niko sat down, helping himself to tea and bread, "I do, but I'm not sure it's good for Tris to be learning these new magics. You know how intense she is. She could hurt herself."

"Are you sure its that and not something, more personal" asked Rosethorn with deceptive mildness. She fixed him with her sharp eyes, "I think..."

Whatever she'd been about to say was inturrupted by Tris opening the door with care.

"Tris?" asked Lark startled by Tris' expression, "Are you all right?"

Tris was pale with two angry spots of color high on her cheeks, "I'm fine." she said flatly. Her face had the carefully neutral expression that they all knew meant an angry, hurt Tris. The worse she hurt, the more deapan she became. The very air became oppressive around them, as though thunderstorm was approaching.

_"Coppercurls, what's happened?" _he asked through their magic.

She glared at him, "Get the hell out," she growled out loud, "I don't want to talk about it." with dignity, she raised her chin, turned and walked up the stairs. They all stared after her. Tris never swore.

As one, Niko and Briar stood. They looked at each other and strode out the door.

Lark sighed worriedly and Rosethorn said drily, "I hope Niko remembers that killing a prince is bad for diplomatic relations." she stood picking up the plates, "I'll wash up. You go talk to Tris."

***

Sokka sat dumbfounded by Tris' sudden departure. He had no idea what had caused it and was going over the last hour in his mind for clues.

For the last couple weeks, it had gone so well. Tris was a little shy, but when they started talking about scholarship, she lost her shyness and just blossomed. She helped them interperet books in the library that might lead to the exiled Airbenders, she helped them understand many of Winding Circles customs, she took copious notes of her own regarding theirs.

After a few days, she fit in with the five of them as if she'd been there for a long time.

She still seemed a little cautious around Aang, but lots of people were, even at home. Generally Aang's natural friendliness soon overcame that. As it was, Aang was teaching her the first and simplest of the Airbending forms.

Sokka had spent a pleasant time admiring her intelligence and her beauty. Throw in her Bending abilities and Sokka was sure he would have a lot of competition if he decided to court her. That was a big "if", he didn't know how long they'd stay and he didn't want to set himself up for heartache. He wasn't that stupid.

Aang was more and more convinced that she was the descendent of the exiled Air Nomads, though. Perhaps, she would be willing to come with them?

This morning, Sokka didn't know what happened. He had decided to take the direct approach inquiring about their courting customs. First, he had asked about her sister, Sandralene. A lot of people thought it was good form to consult the family before courting, he figured that these people were so formal it would probably be that way. He'd discovered that Sandralene was Tris' foster sister through a chance question he'd asked Tris yesterday.

Tris had given rather montone answers about Sandrilene (whom she kept calling Sandry). Sokka had seen that Tris didn't like that line of questioning so he'd tried to change his tactics, trying to explain why he was asking by telling her about the mess he'd made with Yue and that he didn't like to court someone who was already betrothed. As an aside, he commented, that it was a moot point after she'd become the moon, but still.

Tris had only looked at him in confusion and growing irritation.

"I think you're really pretty and I like you a lot. I..." he began hesitantly, using the most direct approach he could think of.

Tris stopped him with a fierce glare.

"You can stop now," she said coldly, "I know what you're going to say. I have no interest in being..." she seemed to reconsider whatever she was going to say, "Oh, never mind." to Sokka's complete astonishment, she sniffed and swallowed as if holding back tears. Her hands were held in fists and the air rustled around him angrily.

She turned and strode away. Sokka watched her walk up the path towards the Temple, little whirlwinds in her wake, as evidenced by the sand they were pulling off the ground.

Katara and Aang were talking near Appa. While they couldn't hear Sokka and Tris, they witnessed the whole thing. Katara stormed over to Sokka, "What did you say to her, Sokka?" she demanded.

"I--nothing!" exclaimed Sokka,

Katara crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh yes. And people always stomp away crying. Over nothing."

"She was crying?" asked Sokka, alarmed.

"All the way up the beach." said Katara, "So. What did you do?"

Even Aang was glaring at him accusingly, "Sokka, I can't believe it, the only Airbender we've found, and you've upset her."

"Not to mention how much help she's been giving us with research." put in Mai, "We can't even read their language."

Sokka held up his hands, palms outward "I didn't do anything. I told her she was pretty. That's all." he rubbed his head in frustration, "I don't get it."

Toph wandered over from where she'd been lazing in the shade, "I imagine it had something to do with all those questions you asked about her sister."

"What?" said Sokka, "I was only asking her about..." Sokka blushed red, he hadn't mentioned this to anyone, "...Y'know, if I should ask her sister for permission to court her."

Toph shook her head, "I'm pretty sure she misunderstood you. You were little unclear. She was pretty mad even before you started talking about Yue."

"Great." said Sokka in disgust, "Please, someone just kill me before I open my mouth again."

Toph turned her head toward the path from Winding Circle, "I don't think we need to. Someone's coming. And the way they're walking, they're pretty mad, too.

***

"What do you think upset her?" Niko asked Briar as they walked to the beach.

"Before she shut me out, I caught an image of Sokka." replied Briar tensely.

"Yes, I assumed so." growled Niko.

As they walked, a disturbing thought occurred to Briar. He'd not seen Tris so upset in a very long time, not since they were children "You don't suppose he hurt her? Physically, I mean." he said in a low voice.

Niko pondered that for a moment, "No." he said slowly, "Or else we'd have found pieces of him spread from here to the water. No, the last time I saw Tris like this, a young man had been trifling with her affections." at Briar's questioning look, Niko went on "She never told you? He was only trying to get under her skirts. As a conquest, I suppose. There's a type of man who finds bedding mages attractive, but has no intention of a proper relationship. They're the type to say whatever they must, to get into the lady's bed. It's bad idea to try to fool a Seer, though. When she discovered it, I had to prevent her from frying him on the spot. I think she managed to scare him impotent."

Even given how angry he was on Tris' behalf, Briar had to smile a little.

***

Lark didn't bother to knock on Tris' door, she knew that Tris would only tell her to go away. Instead, she walked in with light steps and sat down on the side of the bed where Tris lay facing way from the door, "Dear one, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Tris, "I feel foolish enough, without talking about it." Tris voice was steady. She'd done her weeping, very briefly, on the walk to the cottage. Now she just lay there, not wanting to show her face again, ever.

Lark sat there quietly, she understood her foster daughter well. If pressed she'd just shut down more. Lark was a very patient woman. Today she didn't need to wait long, perhaps a testament to how upset Tris was.

"He was asking if Sandry was betrothed. At least I think so. He was kind of round-about, you know? Asking about customs and things. If we needed to get permission from our families to court. I suppose he thought I was the one to ask about Sandry."

"And that upset you?" asked Lark.

Tris shook her head, "No." she stopped, sighed, "Well--yes." she rubbed her face with her hand and sighed, "I'm not jealous of Sandry, most of the time. I'm who I am and she's who she is. It's just that _I've _been helping them. He hasn't hardly seen Sandry since the night at the castle. I've been running around playing clerk and whatever else he...I mean they, needed."

"Mmm" was all Lark said.

"Anyway, he then told me some incoherent tale about a princess he courted and lost. I suppose to impress me with his suitability for Sandry. And then he had the audacity to try to sweet talk me. Telling me how pretty I am and how much he liked me. Leading up to the 'Let's-just-be-friends-I'm-sure-you'll-find-a-husband-someday' speech" Tris couldn't imagine that Sokka had been sincere in his flattery. She was many things, but pretty was not one of them.

She had found the visitors very companionable after she had gotten over being frightened to talk with them. Toph, Mai and Katara were probably the easiest women to be around, other than her own mothers and sisters. None of them were the slightest bit perturbed by her powers, even Mai who had no magic.

For once in her life, Tris felt among equals, not a freak. Even at Lightsbridge she was different. Too smart for a woman, too powerful and then the visions had started, making things worse. Only her adopted family stood by her. Winding Circle had been the first place she'd felt normal and it was the only place she felt that way.

Sokka was fun to be around. He was always interested in what she had to say, never patronizing, the way some men could be. Not afraid to ask her questions. In some ways he reminded her of Briar. It was with great embarrassment that she realized this morning she felt anything but sisterly towards Sokka.

"Do you want a husband?" asked Lark, carefully.

"No." as if they'd ever be able to find her one, "Its just that...I guess I wanted Sokka to like me the way the young men always like Sandry." Tris said this last very quietly, knowing that Lark would never repeat this to any of her foster siblings, "So I shouted at him. I should go apologize."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Lark, "Wait and see what the rest of the day brings."

***

"Prince Sokka," said Niko coldly, "I think we need to have some words." Niko looked as cold and imposing as he ever could, especially with Briar standing beside him glowering.

Sokka noted with some relief that neither one had swords, so they probably weren't going to challenge him to a duel on the spot. Katara gave Sokka a significant look as if telling him to behave himself, and then moved off with Aang, Toph and Mai.

"Okay, shoot. " said Sokka unthinkingly, although perhaps it wasn't the best choice of words. Both of the other men looked ready to put him up against a tree and put an arrow through his gullet.

"What did you do to upset Tris?" demanded Briar before Niko could speak.

"Nothing. I don't know." exclaimed Sokka, "I wish I knew, but she just got mad at me."

"Tris has a temper, but she doesn't get angry over 'nothing'" Niko said.

"I want to know what you did," said Briar aggressively, stepping forward. With surprise, Sokka noticed that the vine tattoos on Briars hands were writhing around his clenched fists.

"Let me guess, you're the fiance, right?" sighed Sokka, assuming he had made inappropriate advances towards a betrothed woman. Well, that was all right, he'd apologize right now, he felt awful to think that he'd made Tris cry.

"No, I'm her brother." gritted Briar.

"Really?" replied Sokka perking up, "So...uh...how do I ask to court her?" completely forgetting for a second why Niko and Briar were speaking to him.

"What?" exploded Niko, "After she came back as broken hearted as I've ever seen her? You want permission to court her?" Niko took one step towards Sokka, then seemed to get hold of himself.

"Explain to me exactly what happened between you and she." Niko said, looking through Sokka rather than at him. The look made Sokka feel like a bug under a glass.

"I-uh-I was trying to figure out how to ask for permission to court Tris. I figured I'd start with Lady Sandrilene. I mean, it seemed like Tris enjoyed my company and I figured I better show her that my intentions were - uh- honorable. I asked her about Sandry, but she didn't seem like she was comfortable with that. And then, I don't know, she's so easy to talk to I started telling her about Yue. That was a bit of a mess, the thing with Yue, I mean. It was the just the Northern Water Tribe and things were really different."

Sokka's speech accelerated as it did when he was nervous, "And I didn't realize--anyway, it wasn't even possible after Yue became the moon."

"Yue became the moon?" said Niko breaking into Sokka's agitated monologue, "What does that mean?"

"She became the moon spirit. The old moon spirit had been killed and..."

"Wait." said Niko, shaking his head to clear it, "We'll come back to that. So then, what did you say to Tris?"

"I told her she was pretty and I liked her. I was going to ask her how I went about courting her, but she had already started shouting at me." Sokka shook his head. This was well outside his experience, if he'd upset Suki the way he'd upset Tris, Suki would have challenged him to duel or beaten the hell out of him, sparring.

Niko looked baffled, but Briar looked as though he was beginning to understand something, "Do you want to court her?" he asked softly.

"Well yeah. But I must have completely messed it up. I still don't know what I did." Sokka said plaintively, "And I imagine she's got at least a half dozen suitors."

"I think I know what upset her." said Briar, after a moment's thought, "I think she figured you wanted to court Sandry. It's not the first time its happened."

Sokka was so surprised he laughed, "Lady Sandralene is very nice, but..." Sokka looked for something to say that wouldn't come out obnoxiously, "...not my type. But why...oh" it finally dawned on Sokka what Tris might have thought he was saying, "So maybe she thought I was sweet talking her to get approval?"

Briar rubbed his face with one hand. Niko dismissed the truthsaying spell, having found nothing false in Sokka's words.

"Come on," sighed Briar, "You need to explain yourself to Tris." he paused glancing at Niko, "Just for the archive, you have my permission to court Tris." His eyes glinted dangerously, "If you mistreat her, or trifle with her, you will have to answer to me."

Niko nodded darkly, "And me."


	12. Chapter 12

Tris had left the cottage by the time Briar and Niko returned with Sokka, Katara and Toph in tow.

"She's gone for a walk," Lark told them, giving Sokka a slightly reproachful look, "She said not to expect her back much before dark."

Briar and Niko exchanged a knowing look--Tris had gone to calm herself down, probably because she'd heard them all walking up to the cottage. She wouldn't come back until she could trust herself not to shout--or call a storm down on Sokka's head.

"I could go talk to her," offered Katara.

Toph shook her head, "You'll only make her more pissed off, Sugar Queen." Toph said, "She's not one to calm down before she's ready."

Briar smiled wryly as he lounged against the wall of the cottage, "How'd you know that?" he asked.

Toph shrugged, "I know the type" she grinned at Briar after a moment, "In fact, I am the type--nothing's more irritating than someone trying to talk you out of a good mad."

Briar smiled at her.

A little while later, Tris went back to the beach. She stood near the water, enjoying the clean smell of the wind off the ocean.

"Tris?"

Aang's voice made her jump. He moved more quietly than anyone she'd ever met. "What?" she asked, more sharply than she meant to.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to scare you." he smiled gently at her, not taking any notice of her snappishness

Tris had spent the last two weeks helping them, but she'd avoided being alone with Aang. Even the odd meditation exercises he'd been teaching her had been done with Katara nearby. She was afraid that the conversation might turn to her visions. For some reason, she was still irrationally afraid of talking about them. Even with Niko it was difficult.

Right now, he didn't seem interested in talking, though. Without any further speech, he relaxed into the movements of the sequence he'd been showing to her. Tris saw his inward focus as he gathered his magic around him. He raised his eyebrows in invitation. With a sigh, Tris began to mirror his movements.

It was strange, but every time she did this, it felt as though something was relaxing inside of her. Now that she was in such turmoil, the feeling was more pronounced. She closed her eyes, as her hands moved, her tame breezes followed her. Then another wind snaked around her, inviting play. One of Aang's. She sent it back gently, almost as though it were a ball they were tossing between them.

"Don't try to push the water out of the air." advised Aang after a moment, "That calls the lightning."

"What do you mean?" asked Tris, opening her eyes. They never stopped the movements of the exercise--the "kata", as he called it.

"The elements are always present in each other. When you control air, you can pick up water or give lightning a way to find the earth, but you're not controlling them. Leave the lightning to the Firebenders and the water to the Waterbenders." Aang's voice was hypnotic, "Focus just on the air around you." He'd said things like this before.

Tris relaxed more, letting go of her irritation and anxiety. The air continued to move smoothly between them.

The light turned gold as the afternoon turned to evening. A final repetition and Aang came to a stop, gracing Tris with one of those odd half bows, "Feel better?" he asked.

Surprising herself, Tris nodded, "Yes." she said, smiling a little.

"My mentor once told me that Airbenders spend so much time meditating because we can't afford to be causing hurricanes all the time." Tris couldn't tell from Aang's tone whether he was serious or not.

"I used to cause a lot of trouble before I got my weather magic under control," admitted Tris, carefully.

"I'll bet," grinned Aang, imagining all kinds of mayhem without the monks and nuns to help a young Airbender to control her power. With Airbending, one could create water spouts and dust devils in a fit of pique. One reason that the Air Temples never used much glass was that a four year old having a temper tantrum could be downright dangerous around it. Airbenders were taught calming techniques from the cradle.

"It was one of the reasons my parents sent me to the Temple," said Tris, more to herself than him.

"So you could learn to control your Bending?" asked Aang, a little confused by her pensive tone and the sadness in her face. Wasn't being sent to the Temple a good thing?

Tris' eyes sharpened, "No, they just wanted to get rid of me." she said sourly, "This is the only place that's never sent me away."

"Oh." Aang was unsure what to say, little eddies of air flowed around Tris, despite the calming katas.

"I'm something of an oddity wherever I go," Tris went on, unexpectedly, "I'd always hoped I'd outgrow it, but..." she shrugged.

Aang sat down on the sand, "I know how that is." he said quietly, "I used to wish I wasn't me all the time."

Tris sat down too, heedless of the sand on her skirts. She took her courage in both hands suddenly, asking what she'd been longing to know, "Who _are _you? Exactly?"

"Me? I'm the Avatar." shrugged Aang.

"Yes. But what does that mean?--I've been Seeing you for years now but..." Tris stopped, turning red, she hadn't meant to reveal that. She hadn't meant to start this conversation at all.

Aang looked at her for a minute before he answered, "I'm the bridge between this world and the Spirit world. I keep the Four Nations in balance." Aang shifted to get more comfortable on the sand, "I saw you in a couple Spirit Dreams actually. I'm guessing the Spirits led me here because of you."

"Me? Why would the Spirit world be interested in me?" asked Tris.

"Didn't Niklaren tell you?" asked Aang

"Well, he said that you thought I might be descended from one of these lost Airbenders, but that's ridiculous." sniffed Tris, "My family is stolid merchant stock. When we have mages, they're all proper mages, who can be respectable."

"Except you?" said Aang, trying to puzzle out the bitterness in her voice.

"Yes, except me." Tris sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Aang was quiet for a few minutes, "You know, Sokka's upset that he offended you. He didn't mean to."

Tris sighed again, "No, they hardly ever do. You can tell him that I don't care if he sees Sandry--he'll have to talk to Vedris about it, not me." she was pleased that her voice was steady.

"Uuuh, Tris?" Aang had realized after talking it over with Briar that Tris had the bad habit of jumping to the worst possible conclusions. He'd been known to do that a few times himself and wondered if it were an Airbender trait, "Its really not Sandry he's interested in."

Tris stared at Aang, looking for signs he was making fun of her. His grey eyes were sincere, "You can't mean he's interested in _me._"

Aang nodded, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well...because...he's a prince." Tris sputtered.

Aang smiled, "Yes, but he's only been one for about three years. Just since the war ended."

"Oh." Tris said, confused.

"Look, if he comes down to talk to you, will you hear him out?" asked Aang.

Tris shook her head, "It's stupid. He'll just decide that I'm too smart and too stubborn for him." Tris knew how all her relationships with men ended. Badly. The minute they discovered she was their intellectual equal (or often their superior) and refused to hide it.

Aang tilted his head sideways, "Sokka likes smart. And he likes stubborn."

Tris took that in. Thinking about it, one of the reasons she liked being with the visitors was that the three women didn't hide their abilities in the slightest way. Even the crew of their ship had women. Perhaps their long war had something to do with that.

"All right," said Tris, dubiously, "I'll talk to him."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was westering when the navigator, who was taking watch as lookout, called that she'd sighted land. Zuko heard her call and left off his cooking, going forward on the small airship to look at what she was pointing to, "I think, Fire Lord, this is the peninsula the captain spoke of in his message. You see the wall?"

Zuko nodded, "We're at the correct latitude by the noon sighting?" he asked her.

"Yes, Fire Lord." She replied, "And look!" she was gazing at the town through a tiny metal distance viewer. One of the benefits of the end of the war was the rediscovery and invention of technology, spawned by the rejoining of the Four Nation's crafts guilds. The creation of the glass for these distance viewers, for instance, had been essentially lost for a hundred years. Now, rather than precious relics painfully (and often shoddily) restored by Earth Nation captives, they were able to issue a spy glass to every captain and navigator in the fleet.

Zuko took out his own and aimed it at where she pointed.

"That's the Fire Lady's airship." the Navigator continued, "It appears all's well-the standard still flies, although she's docked."

It was as she said and people in Fire Nation uniforms stood at their ease on the deck of the ship.

"Make for that then." grunted Zuko, putting his spy glass back in his pocket. He turned to walk back to the galley where he intended to finish preparing the meal for himself and his crew of two, only to find that the engineer had taken the task over, again. Zuko sighed, but he would not insult the man by taking the cooking back. The engineer, a man named Wen, was almost Uncle Iroh's age-in fact he had served on Iroh and Zuko's ship in the years when they had searched for the Avatar. Wen was not at all comfortable with the idea that Zuko would turn his hand to any of the ship's duties.

Iroh had suggested him when Zuko had received the messenger hawk from the captain of Mai's ship and resolved to put together a crew to join Mai and the others.

Zuko was angry at himself for letting Mai talk him into not coming with them in the first place. Now that he didn't have the task of cooking to take occupy him, and Shu-lai, the navigator, was a good Fire Bender in her own right, thus didn't need him to help control the small airship to bring it around, Zuko paced restively.

A short time later, Wen handed Zuko a plate with his dinner and bowed deeply. Zuko murmured his thanks to the man. He ate while he had the chance, as it was not unlikely that his evening would be taken up with duties. If it were only his friends, that would be one thing, but he owed it to the captain of Mai's ship to make an appearance and speak to the crew. Ozai, Zuko's father, had never neglected things like that and was rewarded with the loyalty of his officers. Ozai, had in his turn, learned this from the Fire Lord before that. It was one of many reasons the army had never mutinied even as Ozai and his rule became increasingly erratic. The mixture of love and fear some of the officers had for Ozai bordered on the fanatical. Most of the officers had converted to Zuko's cause after the war, but some had caused trouble even after it was clear that Zuko's rule had the mandate of Heaven.

"It appear we've been sighted, Fire Lord." Shu-lai told him as they drew close to the docked airship, "They seem to have assembled a welcoming committee."

Zuko looked over the side with the distance viewer, handing his empty plate back to Wen. The crew of Mai's ship were hastily turning out for inspection. Zuko could see more people coming down the beach to greet them. The tall figure of Mai walking beside Aang made Zuko's heart leap with longing.

There were others with them, strangers with tense faces. It would have to be a full state greeting then, not even the abbreviated military ceremony he'd been hoping to get away with.

"I'm going to go wash up and change." Zuko said to his two crew members, as he turned to his cabin. Once inside, he picked up the water bottle and filled the wash basin with it, thankful that after a week at sea, he'd managed to convince Wen that the Fire Lord did not require a valet.

Donning his most formal uniform, he looked into the mirror, settling his hair and straightening his coat.

The airship settled with its characteristic thump.

He heard Shu-lai and Wen deploying the gang plank. He waited the required count of one hundred before he emerged from the cabin. He walked to the head of the gang plank. Shu-Lai and Wen had taken their positions at either side and Zuko could see the the crew of the other ship were hastily assembling in formation.

He stood at the top of the ramp for another count of one hundred, to give the people time to get into formation and quiet down. He didn't like to give the other ship's crew cause to be reprimanded, then he nodded to Wen and Shu-lai to precede him to the beach.

At the bottom, they stood aside and bowed deeply, their hair flopping forward in their top knots. They stayed this way until Zuko passed, then stood to fall into step behind him.

The captain and the navigator likewise bowed as Zuko walked by them. Zuko gave them a grave nod, it would not be proper etiquette for him to speak with them yet.

Aang stood with Katara, Sokka and Mai. A group of strangers stood to the side of them. Zuko paced forward, passing the rest of the assembled ship's crew, his eyes on Mai's solemn face. She smiled a little to let him know all was well, so he shifted his attention to Aang.

As Zuko reached Aang, he placed his right fist in his left palm, raised them to the height of his nose and bowed deeply from his waist to Aang. The rest of the company copied his action and all of the assembled people of the Four Nations bowed to Aang.

Aang looked supremely uncomfortable, "All right, knock it off." he whispered, "I hate it when you do that."

After a moment Zuko stood, smiling wickedly at Aang, "That's what you get for running off without me." he said, just as quietly.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Mai softly, they were accustomed to having these quiet conversations in front of the entire court, "Is there anything wrong at home?".

"I have come," said Zuko, raising his voice into his public speaking volume, "To address the Threat to the Person of My Consort, the Fire Lady Mai."

Mai paled, and Zuko lowered his voice, "What, didn't think the captain's messenger hawks would make it so fast?" he asked her accusingly,

"I'm fine Zuko." she said flatly, "I didn't want you to worry."

"We'll talk about it later." Zuko replied darkly.

"We better introduce Zuko to everyone." interrupted Sokka, "I think some Winding Circle heads are about to explode." he jerked his chin at the other group.

xxxxxxx

Tris looked on, a little frightened, as the crew of the Fire Nation ship hastily brought themselves into formation as the Fire Lord's personal ship made landfall on the beach. A runner had intercepted her and Sokka not half an hour ago to tell them that it had been sighted and was making landing manuevors.

Sokka had looked worried. He'd sent her to go fetch Niko and Moonstream and whatever other senior dedicates Tris saw fit. When they made it to the beach, the group was arranging themselves with Sokka, Mai, Aang and Katara in front. Toph was standing a little off to the side with Briar so Tris joined them.

"I can't see them as long as their in the air." Toph was saying to Briar, "Hello, Tris." she smiled in Tris' direction, then went on, "I can see them when they land though, because the vibrations go through the earth when they walk. If someone were to be completly still, maybe I wouldn't see them, but they'd have to be dead to be still enough. And when I walk, I can hear the vibrations I make bouncing back."

It appeared that this was a conversation Briar and Toph had been having for a while, "Now, do you hear it or more that you feel it?" asked Briar, after he had given Tris his own smile.

Toph's eyebrows were knitted in thought, "I'm not sure its that different with me," she said "I..."

She broke off as the air ship landed.

The gang plank was lowered. For a long moment, they saw no one but two crew members who stood on either side of the gap in the railing at the top. Finally, a young man not much older than Sokka came into view. He was dressed in a much more elaborate version of the Fire Nation uniform, with a good deal more gold worked into it. He was a powerfully built man, with black hair. He stood at the top of the short gang plank for a long time.

_"Like we don't have anything better to do than stare at him all day" _remarked Briar sourly to Tris through their magic.

Finally, the two crew members walked down the gang plank, then stopped at the bottom, bowing deeply until the Fire Lord passed them. The Fire Lord looked neither left nor right as he paced toward where Aang stood with Mai and Katara.

The captain and the navigator bowed and the Fire Lord seemed to disdain talking to even them, out of all the crew. He drew nearer and Tris saw that one eye and a good quarter of his face was marred by an old scar. She wondered how he had come by it. Tris squeaked as she saw his eyes clearly. They were the same yellow as the man from her dreams. His features were similiar too she realized if she looked at the unscarred part of his face.

The entire assembled Fire Nation gave the impression that this was indeed their leader. So what happened next was a real shock to Tris. The Fire Lord walked straight to Aang, put his hands near his face and bowed. Everyone in the crowd, including Sokka, Katara and Mai did likewise, leaving Aang the only one standing upright and blushing furiously. Tris sent out one of her sneaky little breezes to see what they would say next.

"All right, knock it off." Aang whispered, "I hate it when you do that."

The Fire Lord stood, after a heartbeat, so did everyone else.

_"What are they saying?" _asked Briar. Tris relayed the whispered conversation, until Mai beckoned Niko and Moonstream forward.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I would present Senior Dedicate Moonstream and Master Niklaren Goldeye." said Mai loudly, for benefit of the crowd.

Niko and Moonstream bowed graciously. Fire Lord Zuko smiled and bowed to them slightly. This time, his hands were held at the height of his heart. Tris filed that away, meaning to ask Sokka if this held meaning. "I am honored to meet you Master, Dedicate." he replied.

Sokka caught Tris' eye and jerked his head. Tris shook her own, a little, but then the Fire Lord followed Sokka's gaze and looked at Tris and Briar expectantly. Tris took a deep breath and felt Briar's hand on her elbow, _"Come on Coppercurls. He wants to introduce you."_

Tris felt her cheeks redden, but allowed herself to be pulled along, "Fire Lord Zuko," said Sokka, "This is the Mage Trisana and her brother, Mage Briar Moss."

Tris and Briar also bowed.

"I beg your pardon," Niko said politely, Zuko looked at the man in confusion, "I believe I will have to repeat my half of the translation spell." he pulled his knife out. Moonstream held the bowl while Niko cut his palm allowing the blood to drip into it.

"What's that all about?" asked the Fire Lord, sounding, perhaps, a little alarmed.

"Its all right Zuko," said Mai, "He's making it so you can understand his words."

"Oh, right, the captain said something about that in his messages." The silver mist flowed out of the bowl. The Fire Lord flinched as it covered him, but then it disappeared.

"So? Somebody say something." said Sokka impatiently, after a moment.

"We are most pleased to welcome you to Winding Circle Temple, Fire Lord Zuko." said Tris slowly at Sokka's prompting.

The fire Lord smiled at her. He had a nice smile, Tris thought, even with the scarring around his eye.

"Thank you." he said, he turned back to Aang, speaking so quietly that Tris wouldn't have heard except for her breezes "Uh, I need to speak with the captain for a few minutes but since this is a Temple, not a Court, do you think anyone will be upset if we don't do the whole greeting thing now? I want to hear what's going on."

Aang smiled brightly, "That sounds like a plan. Why don't you give your greeting to the captain and we'll tell Moonstream that you want to officially meet with the local nobility later. You'll like them. Moonstream and Niko will want to talk later informally. We could maybe see them at the Cottage where Lark and Rosethorn live?" he looked questioningly at Tris, knowing full well she'd been listening.

Tris nodded, "I'll tell them,"

She tried to walk away, but Sokka took her hand, "Tris?" he said, very softly, "Could you maybe send Briar to do whatever it is?" he looked apologetically at the Fire Lord and Aang, "Tris and I have a..." he cleared his throat, "Prior engagement."

The Fire Lord's eyebrows shot up. Mai whispered into his ear and the Fire Lord smiled teasingly, "Oh, I see where I rate." he said amused.

"Shut up, Zuko." muttered Sokka just loud enough to be heard by the Fire Lord. To Tris' confusion, the Fire Lord's smile just grew wider.

xxxxxxx

"So, are all our pieces together again?" asked the owl in a bored voice.

"Yes." the white haired girl said, gazing into the spirit pool.

"I do not see why this is so important to you." said the voice from the underbrush, "What does it matter?"

"Because if the cycle is broken, it is the end of the world." replied the white haired girl.

"The end of their world, perhaps, not the world. I would still have a hunting ground in these other lands." the voice was cultured and cold.

"I promised." said the white haired girl.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, ah, can we take a walk?" Sokka asked Tris, "Maybe up on the wall?"

"Won't the Firelord be offended?" Sokka was confusing Tris, surely her hurt feelings were less important than the arrival of the ruler of the Fire Nation.

Sokka shrugged, "Zuko already said he wanted to talk to Mai's ship's captain. I figure after that, he'll want to catch up with Mai. They haven't been apart for this long since they got married."

"Oh." Tris replied. It was almost dark. Tris thought it would be more respectable if they did walk along the wall. The night guards would provide enough of a chaperone that Tris didn't need to fear for her reputation. Although she didn't truly fear becoming the object of that sort of gossip, it wasn't as though she'd ever had suitors after all. "Yes, the wall is good."

Sokka was quiet for a few minutes. Tris watched the first stars come out, waiting for him to get started. She was too nervous to say anything civil.

"You know," he said, finally, "The first time I ever had to address a crowd, I totally lost it. I figured I never had trouble talking. Katara always says I talk too much. But when its something important, it's like my brain goes away, and I just babble. You know?"

Tris nodded, but she didn't really get it. She shut her mouth when her brain went away.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say was," he squared his shoulders as though he faced another swordsman, took the deep breath that preceded a strike and said, "I really admire you and I'd like to know the correct way to begin courting you." Katara had given him the wording and he stuck to her script.

Tris' brain certainly did go away, at least for a second "You aren't serious?" she asked blankly. Everyone she'd spoke to had told her this was what Sokka wanted, but she hadn't believed them.

However, reason reasserted itself. More likely, he wanted the type of casual affair that nobles often had with commoners or the ones Briar had with his playmates. Clearly, they were having translation problems.

She decided to explain to him, gently, that she was not interested in that type of relationship, "I think you need to understand that when one speaks of 'courting' here" she said, slowly, "The intent is more serious than I think you mean. It generally means the prelude to possible betrothal and after that, marriage."

"Uh, yeah. What do you think I meant?" Sokka blushed so deeply that Tris saw it even in the fading light, "I mean, its obviously a little early to be writing wedding vows, but I'd like to make you a necklace, at least." he bent his head and fiddled with his belt, wishing he had his sword pommel to rest his hand on.

"What do you mean?" asked Tris, a little breathlessly. This was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Oh, in my tribe, when we want to make it public that...well...you're my girlfriend, I'd make you a necklace. If you wear it, it means that you're not accepting other suitors right now. I mean, it's not quite a betrothal. That's a big anouncement and we throw a feast and stuff. But a necklace means, you're considering it." Sokka looked at Tris finally, "I'd like you to consider it. If.." he trailed off, shrugged, "You know, if you like me back."

"But...but, I'm not a noble." Tris said astonished.

"So, what's that got to do with the price of rice in Omashu?." Sokka said, confused.

"Well. It...it's just not done." Tris sputtered.

"Maybe not here." Sokka smiled, "We do things really differently at home. I'm only a prince because the Tribe decided we needed one."

"Oh." said Tris, processing that, "So...you'd really like to court me? I mean...I'm only the daughter of a merchant family..."

Sokka shrugged, "And the smartest person I've ever met, a serious Bender and really, _really _pretty to go with it."

Tris stared at Sokka, looking for signs he was making fun of her. He seemed sincere, but, "I'm not pretty." she said flatly, "I'm bad tempered, too."

"Have you _met _my sister?" Sokka laughed, "She threatens to drown me three or four times a month. Not to mention Toph and Mai. You're the epitome of sweetness in comparison. I think the Four Nations just have different standards." He turned serious, "Look, if you don't like me, just tell me and I'll quit. Otherwise, will you at least take my necklace?"

Tris opened her mouth to tell him no. She didn't want to leave herself open to the hurt. As it was, she had a friend in Sokka, but she knew how things changed once a man thought he had a hold on a woman. He'd start to expect her to follow his directions, he'd expect her to bow to his expertise, expect her to be less than what she was.

No, that wasn't for Tris.

As she opened her mouth, another voice drifted out of the darkness.

"Zuko! You are such a jerk!" Mai's voice, exasperated from the bottom of the wall, "I'm FINE. You didn't need to come all this way."

Tris heart jumped and she glanced at Sokka to see his expression. He smiled at her with amused irony, "The lovers are having their reunion."

"I'm only here because I was worried about you, Mai." he sounded angry rather than worried to Tris.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Mai replied icily, "The Fire Nation needs you at home! Not galivanting around the world! Leaving all the hard work to Iroh!"

"I don't need you lecturing me about Duty! I won't have assassination attempts on my wife!"

"C'mon Tris, they'll be at it all night." said Sokka quietly.

Tris thought of the other arguments between couples she had heard that reached that volume. She also thought of the outcomes, "Sokka? He won't hurt her, will he?"

"Excuse me?" Sokka sounded confused, again.

"I mean, is he the kind of man who hits his wife?" Tris asked quietly, "Should we stay and keep an eye on him?"

"What kind of man hits his wife?" asked Sokka, dumbfounded. He'd heard of things like that in the more inbred Earth Kingdom nobility, and the less said about some of the Fire Nation's social problems the better, but Tris' implication that it was commonplace shocked him, "Anyway, can you imagine if Zuko raised a hand to Mai? They'd need to appoint a new Fire Lord. No, they're loud when they argue, but they get over it."

Tris thought about that for a moment, "If...IF I take your necklace, it's not a promise? I can give it back anytime? And that's all right?"

"Well, it'll hurt my feelings...but otherwise...yeah." Sokka replied, carefully.

"Then," Tris said, slowly and solemnly, "I'd be very pleased to accept." she shivered.

"Um, would you fry me where I stand if I tried to kiss you?" Sokka asked equally solemn.

Now Tris smiled shyly, found her mouth too dry to speak, shook her head "No, I won't fry you." she whispered recovering.


	15. Chapter 15

Niko stood staring out of the window of the Hub. A fresh morning wind was blowing out of the east. The Firelord's ship was just barely visible on the beach.

Tomorrow night, the Firelord would be formally welcomed at a a private banquet at the Duke's palace. No one who was not personally invited was going to be allowed and the servants would have to be those bound to the household twenty years or more.

Fire Lord Zuko had lent Sandry his own valet (or butler or whatever title the man had) to help her arrange the seating so that he might spend his first day in Emalon with his wife. It was either a very gracious or a very high handed gesture. Niko couldn't make up his mind which.

These foreigners were becoming a maddening distraction for Niko. They were cordial and friendly in their quest for these Air Nomads, but Niko could not understand why this urgency to seek out people who had probably come to these shores five or six generations ago. If there were any of this Tribe who still counted themselves as Air Nomads, they had migrated so far away that even the Traders had no tales of them. People who rode the wind as they did, would live on forever in stories.

Since they had arrived, the visions that had been disturbing the Seers had completely subsided. For everyone but Niko and Tris, that is.

Niko's night had been filled with the White Haired Girl again. For what had to be the three hundreth time.

Last night Tris and Sokka had also walked hand in hand through his dreams.

This morning Niko had intended to breakfast with Briar and Rosethorn at the cottage. Tris was, as was her habit, already out with the strangers. As Niko had arrived however, Sokka had come into the cottage asking Briar if there was a forge he might use. Briar had offered to take them to his home to use Daja's.

Niko hadn't done more than grunt a greeting at Sokka, who attempted to smile ingratiatingly.

Niko stalked out of the cottage, muttering to Rosethorn about his need to meditate.

Now as he stared out of the Hub tower, he saw a familiar red haired figure walking hand in hand with a taller dark haired one.

"If you don't stop grinding your teeth." A sharp voice said behind him, "You will break them. And then you will be Niklaren Gold Teeth. That would just be embarrassing."

Niko bit back his retort, swearing at a dedicate on Temple grounds was bad luck, "Good morning, Rosethorn." he said stiffly.

"You have to stop this, Niko." she said bluntly, coming to stand next to him.

"I've done nothing." he replied. He thought of all the things he could have done to discourage Tris' liason with Sokka. He'd done none of them.

"She's a grown woman, Niko. And well past the age most women marry. Or had you fantasies that she would suddenly discover a vocation?"

"She is not _most women_." Niko growled, "She is my student."

"You sound just like my father." sighed Rosethorn, "He was terribly relieved when I announced my intention to take the robe. Of course, he hadn't counted on the fact that the Temple would take me away more thoroughly than marriage ever could. He told me before he died that I'd become a stranger to him." Rosethorn took Niko by the shoulder and turned him to face her, as if Niko were Briar. In fact, she'd thought she'd be having this conversation with Briar. On second thought though, Briar had much more trust in Tris' judgment where Sokka was concerned, "No matter what happens, children grow up."

"How do you know this prince isn't just playing games?" snarled Niko.

Rosethorn crossed her arms, "Have you spoken with him?" she held her hand up to forestall his answer, "_Without _threatening his lifeblood?"

Niko shifted uncomfortably, looking down, "No."

"Have you tried to speak with Aang about the visions?"

Niko sighed, dropped his shoulders, "No."

"Niko. You are aware that I have never been a Seer, correct?" Rosethorn asked, her voice sharper than usual, "And that Briar, Sandry and Daja have only ever had the merest whisper of Seeing due to their sharing of magic with Tris?"

Niko nodded, not seeing the relevance.

"Then explain to me why I am having dreams of a white haired girl who claims you are being impossible."

"I-I beg your pardon?" stammered Niko, nonplussed.

Rosethorn drew the Gods' Circle on her chest with her forefinger before continuing, "The White Haired Girl. The one you and Tris and the other Seers have spoken of-she came to me last night. She said you were blocking her. She needs you to speak with Aang about the visions."

Speaking with Aang about the visions had somehow become less important to Niko. Partly due to the events surrounding the strangers-the assassination attempt on Mai had badly upset Duke Vedris. The Duke had needed Niko to help ferret out other Agents of the Empress. They were certain there were more of her covert operatives, but they were very good. Even the non-mage operatives had counter magics to seeking spells. This much they had learned from their would-be assassin.

Niko also had to admit that he felt something akin to Tris' reluctance (and that seemed like such a mild word to describe the feeling, perhaps horror would be more accurate) to speak of it. As though by speaking of it to Aang (great upheavals would start.

"Yue said that there are forces that are seeking to distract you from sharing what you know with Aang." Rosethorn went on, "She said it was against the rules to be too specific."

"What did you call her?" asked Niko sharply.

"Yue. That's her name." answered Rosethorn quietly.

"HOW did you find that out? I've been seeking that name for four years! I've looked into every book and chronicle that speaks of moon sprites from here to Lightsbridge! How do you just _happen_ to know her name?" snarled Niko at the end of his tether with frustration.

Fortunately it took much more than an angry Niko to ruffle Rosethorn, "I asked her." she said keeping her voice even, "She's not a moon sprite. SHe said she was the Moon Goddess. She said it was permitted to speak with me though I am not a Seer because of my connection with Tris, and because I had walked through the Gates of the Celestial Palace already."

"The what?"

"The Land of the Dead."

Niko slowly walked into the inner room of the Hub and took a seat, feeling as though he'd taken a blow to the head, "But...but that name has never appeared in any of the chronicles."

Rosthorn followed him and sat on the bench beside him, "That's what I said. I asked her why and She said She's only been the Moon a short time." here finally, Niko heard the tremor in Rosethorn's voice, "She became the Moon when the old Moon..." Rosethorn paused, took a deep breath, "Died."

Niko stared at Rosethorn in horror, remembering the chaos of the Eclipse four years ago. Only one Seer had killed himself, but some Seers had been in shock for a month. Tris had not slept for days until Briar had slipped poppy into her tea.

"But...how?"

Rosethorn shook her head, "Yue said it was not for her to say. She said she had told as much as the Gods of our lands would allow. She also said that there was great peril for the Four Nations as well as for our lands."

Niko snorted, "Of course there's peril. Why would else would the Moon Goddess be speaking to you in visions?"

"You doubt me, Niko?" asked Rosethorn in a low, dangerous voice.

"No." Niko rubbed his eyes with one hand, "No. I just..." he looked at Rosethorn, "Have you ever wished you'd chosen a different path?" the strain of the past four years showed clearly on Niko's face.

"No." said Rosethorn firmly, "What else could I have become?"

"In my next life, I hope I'm a peasant farmer in the backwater of some peaceful kingdom." sighed Niko.

"You'd go mad in a week." Rosethorn retorted, "Getting back to the subject; you and I need to talk to Aang. Today. It wouldn't go amiss if we spoke with Sokka and Tris, as well. But is your male pride is going to be a problem?"

"It's not pride, Rosethorn! You know how-how delicate Tris is! She..."

"Don't be a fool, Master Nicklaren." Rosethorn cut him off, "Tris is stronger than you have _ever _given her credit for. She has been having the exact same visions you've had for four years! In spite of that, she received her scholarly credentials from Lightsbridge. Other Seers have been rendered completely nonfunctional. Moreover, I would point out that when you received your credentials, you were not suffering so. You cannot treat her like a child." Rosethorn stood, "I'm going to go find Aang and get all this out in the open, as you should have done weeks ago."

"Wait, Rosethorn, I'm coming." Niko stood, "Where's Aang?"

"He meditates in the Air Temple in the mornings." Rosethorn replied, sweeping out of the room. Niko almost meekly followed in her wake.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N References to drug use. All cultures since the dawn of time have used drugs of one kind or another recreationally. Since the Avatar World is based in Asian culture it stands to reason that they would use opium. Please note that in the Fire Nation it is a perfectly legal substance.**

**Don't like, don't read. **

Aang woke up with a horrible headache. His first thought was to wonder where Zuko and Sokka had taken him last night. His second thought was to wonder if Katara had made him sleep on the floor or if he had simply passed out there.

He was lying somewhere dark and his head was spinning so much that it felt like the whole room was moving. From time to time it seemed that the room would bounce and Aang would have to breathe through his nausea.

He still couldn't remember what they'd been drinking. Maybe plum wine? Rice wine? Although given the headache, maybe it was spiked with poppy.

Had they been smoking it?

That would explain the cobwebs in his head.

Someone was speaking, just outside the room he was in, "It'll be awhile before he wakes up."

"You sure? We didn't give him a whole lot."

"Dedicates never have any damned tolerance."

"Hmm, you're probably right."

Aang thought that whatever the men were saying should have meant something, but between his aching head and his upset stomach, he couldn't focus his mind. His mouth _was _dry, perhaps they had been smoking.

He didn't imbibe often, but from time to time he Zuko and Sokka would have a night out when Iroh came to visit. The old man usually had better quality stuff than this, though.

He felt around with one hand, hoping that a goblet of water was available. No such luck. He wondered if he called out, if Katara would hear him. Probably not a good idea. The last time Sokka had dumped him off in his rooms in this state, Katara had nearly drowned him.

Maybe he should just sleep it off. That sounded like the best idea.

He couldn't get comfortable. He was lying on the floor, his coat was sort of twisted around him. He turned over and pillowed his head on his arm

The room kept creaking_. _Rooms shouldn't creak.

And jingling. It was creaking and jingling exactly like a wagon being pulled by ostrich-horses.

Aang opened one eye, carefully. A thin slice of daylight shone through a flap of leather. He lay in a square wooden box. The wagon itself looked like the type of wagon a peddlar might use. Room to carry several people and lots of goods.

Or one valuable prisoner.

Adrenaline has a way of clearing through the worst hangovers.

Aang didn't move, but was wide awake in a heartbeat. He wasn't in immediate danger-if he had been, he would have entered the Avatar state even (perhaps especially) if he were unconscious. He invoked the smallest instance of Avatar power. It shot through his chakras, clearing his body of the remnants of the drugs.

Now he remembered. He had been meditating in Winding Circle's Air Temple, as he had taken to doing. He had been trying to get to the bottom of these dreams. Thinking himself safe, he had left his body to journey through the spirit world.

Unfortunately, it had not been a useful journey. He had hardly entered the spirit world, before a small guardian spirit in the shape of a tiny dragon had informed him that he was in danger, so far from himself.

Aang had returned to his body just in time to feel someone putting their hands on him and getting a face full of some kind of powder. Things went black, then.

He was in a wagon and they were taking him...somewhere.

This always seemed to happen when he went into the spirit world, Aang thought irritably.

He turned over onto his back to consider the situation. He could escape his kidnappers but then he might never find out what their purpose was. Chances were they were connected with the people who tried to have Mai assassinated.

"So you reckon we're far enough away to call a halt?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes, its been a few hours. No sign they've even realized he's gone yet."

Hours.

Aang cursed himself, he'd told Katara he'd be a while. That meant someone had been taking note of his movements. So there was a spy at Winding Circle. Most likely one of the nuns or monks to get so close to him, although it could be one of the servants of the place.

If he'd been gone hours, then he could be anywhere in half a days walk.

The wagon was relatively empty on the inside. In the dim light, he didn't see anything that could be used as a weapon. Not that it mattered, but he had found it was very useful to observe what other people thought he was capable of.

He wasn't bound, so it seemed that they had expected the drug to the work of restraining him.

Katara was going to be really angry.

The wagon stopped, "Go check that he's breathing, still. I don't want to get to Namorn only to find that he's died of overdose."

The other man grumbled a little and Aang heard him begin to move the tarp aside. Aang sat up, figuring he wasn't going to get away with playing asleep if the man wasn't completely stupid.

"Hello." said Aang as the man came in.

The man startled, not expecting an Aang who was wide awake and talking.

"Merok! He's awake!" the man sputtered. The man was brown haired and brown eyed, dressed as a peddler might dress. Entirely unmemorable and nondescript.

"What? How can he be awake? That was more than enough powder to put down a skinny thing like him!" The other voice exclaimed. A second man peaked through the door flap, though this one was grey headed, he was just as ordinary, "Shit." said the man (presumably this Merok).

The first one came into the wagon cautiously, "Listen, Dedicate," he growled, "You be quiet, and this'll go easier for you."

"What will?" asked Aang, curiously.

"We're just taking you to meet with our master," said Merok, "He'll tell you what you need to know."

"Your master?" asked Aang, "Maybe he should have just sent me an invitation."

"Look," said the younger man, "We're under orders, and we'll make it uncomfortable for you if you don't cooperate. Now your mage kit's been left behind and this wagon's been spelled to make working magic hard. You'll hurt yourself if you try to magic yourself out. And we'll hurt you if you try. Understand?"

Aang stared at the two men. Obviously they thought their threats had some weight with him. Whoever they were, they were merely lackeys and Aang was not likely to get any information from them. Aang nodded as if in acquiescence.

"Thought so." said the younger man smugly, "Now you just sit nice and quiet and we'll be there tonight."

"Can I have some water?" asked Aang, his mouth was still dry, although the drugs had been driven from his body.

"Aye, go on." the older one said, "It's the girl what's the water-witch."

The younger one threw Aang a water skin and they both withdrew.

Aang drank, then settled himself cross legged on the floor of the wagon, taking stock.

Katara was going to be really, really mad.

They would figure out he was missing probably by lunchtime, but he'd gone into the spirit world sometime before dawn. So, that was half a day. Aang wondered if Master Niko would be able to use his Sight to find him.

Aang took a deep breath and settled into a light trance. He could feel energies in the wagon, that must be what the men were talking about when they spoke of "spells". It was as if a Bender had invested part of their spirit energy, their chi, into the wood and metal of the thing and never took it back. That was interesting.

If that was how the mages accomplished their Bending-that-wasn't-really-Bending, that would make sense. That would be why they wore themselves out doing it. A Bender never let their Chi too far from them, so their Bending didn't exhaust them the same way. That was probably why the mages weren't bound to one element the way Benders were.

Aang thought these energies would probably block Master Niko's own. Aang's thoughts turned to Tris. He wondered if her Seeing would be as baffled as Master Niko's since she was using her Air Bending to See.

Before the War, the Four Nations each had their own Seers of course, but they were always rare, and the War had decimated their numbers.

The Fire Nation's Sages had been the first casualty of Sozin's campaign, as they gave unhelpful prophecies to the Fire Lord. The order still existed, but they'd had no true Seers in living memory. The Earth Kingdom had a few, but not many. Likewise, of the Water Tribe, there were at least three or four youngsters who seemed to have the gift, but there were no teachers left.

Aang hoped that he could convince Tris to return to the Four Nations with him, and perhaps to teach those with the Sight.

Aang gave himself a mental shake, coming back to the problem at hand.

The men were talking again, "Can you believe how fast he came outta that?" said the younger one's voice, "I'd hate to go out drinking with him."

"Yeah, I guess his order allows drinking and the rest. And he's married, I hear, so they're not celibate."

"Tell you what, I wanta join his order, if they're letting them get the good stuff."


	17. Chapter 17

The first inkling Niko had that something was wrong was Rosethorn stopping, very suddenly, on a patch of grass.

She held up her hand for silence as he opened his mouth to say something. She stood very still, with an intent, listening, look on her face. Niko realized belatedly that she was speaking to the plants at her feet through her magic, "Oh no." she said very quietly, as if to herself.

She turned to Niko, looking stricken, "Briar says that Aang's gone."

Niko swore, "Not voluntarily, I take it?" he asked.

"No," Rosethorn resumed their route to the Air Temple as quickly as her limp would allow her.

The rest of the Temple had not been informed, that much was clear. All was very tranquil, except for Briar and the strangers, who were clustered at the entrance in a tense knot around Katara,

"I knew it!" Katara was saying, "Every time he does this, this happens! Every time! I told him! We have assassins that we haven't caught yet, but he has to go leaving his body just...just lying around!" Katara gesticulated wildly, throwing her hands up into the air, "I knew I should never have left him!"

"Katara." said the Fire Lord Zuko quietly, "It's all right. Calm down."

"Don't you _dare _tell me to calm down, Zuko!" Katara fairly shrieked at him, "He was out of his body! What if he can't find it? We don't know who took him! We don't know where he's gone!"

Sokka stood on Katara's other side, "Listen, Katara, it's not like it's Azula who's got him. It's not even Zuko. I bet the only reason Aang hasn't come back is that he's trying to track those assassins you're talking about."

"Briar?" Rosethorn said quietly, "Do we know what happened?"

Briar turned to Rosethorn, his face grave and anxious. He held his hand up. There was powder on the end of his fingers.

Rosethorn grabbed Briar's wrist and drew his hand up to her face, examining the powder closely, "Sleep dust." said Rosethorn grimly.

"What is that?" asked Mai.

"The healers use it sometimes, when they have to put someone to sleep. Like if they have to cut out an infection or pull a rotten tooth. It's poppy and a few other things. The makers like to keep most of it secret. Some of it's not plant, though. We think its the venom of an animal. Snake, maybe. The Traders buy it from some island in the south." replied Briar wiping his hand on his tunic, "Found it all over the floor in there." he jerked his head towards the Air Temple."

Katara turned to Briar, "How poisonous is it?" she demanded.

"It depends on his tolerance for such things." it was Rosethorn who replied, gravely, "And how skilled the kidnappers were."

"They didn't use a lot," said Briar, "There's just a light dusting. But Aang's not very big. Does he ever drink wine?"

Katara nodded.

"How often?"

"All the time." she shrugged, wine usually accompanied meals in both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, if the host was wealthy enough.

"Does he ever indulge in anything stronger than wine?" asked Rosethorn. Briar turned to her a little startled, surprised that she was asking.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look, "Ah, usually only on...ahem...special occasions." Zuko replied.

Mai rolled her eyes,"About once a month, they decide to go out and smoke."

"Smoke?" asked Briar, confused.

"You light the poppy resin on fire and suck in the smoke, right?" asked Rosethorn, "Aang does this regularly?"

Katara nodded.

"In that case," said Rosethorn, "I imagine he'll have a lot more tolerance to the sleep dust than his kidnappers will assume."

"Why's that?" asked Zuko.

"The kidnappers will probably assume, given that it can't have gone unnoticed that Aang never partakes of meat, that he's taken other vows of abstention." replied Rosethorn, calmly.

"Does anyone know when Aang went missing?" asked Niko.

Sokka shrugged, "Some time after sunrise." It was nearing noon now, "We sent Tris out to see if she could see him. We figured she'd be fastest."

Niko looked at Sokka sharply, "What?"

"Well, they left Aang's glider, and Tris figured she could maybe see Aang. She said that the 'sight' thing she's got might be able to see his Bending." Sokka shrugged casually, "If it works, we can follow them on Appa."

Niko stared at Sokka, before asking slowly, "Tris is flying on that...oversized kite?"

"Yeah, Aang showed her the basics." Sokka replied absently, turning back to Katara, "Tris'll probably find him and we'll just need to go get him. Or if anything really bad happens, he'll do the Avatar thing and we'll see it from here."

Niko blinked at him, looking a little like someone had swung a heavy weight into his face. Sokka wasn't even looking at him. Rosethorn grasped Niko's shoulder before Niko could say anything. She pointed up, towards the sea.

"See, Katara, Tris is already on her way back." said Sokka, confidently. He stared at Tris for another minute as she glided closer to the ground, "Isn't she beautiful?" he said.

Toph made a rude noise, "Could we get through this crisis before you go all love sick?"

Niko held his breath as his student glided closer. He couldn't make out her face at this distance, but her hair was unmistakable. She was dressed in a blue garment that looked as though it was borrowed from Katara. Tris had always flatly refused to wear britches, saying that they weren't decent on a woman. Apparently the chance to fly had pursuaded her otherwise.

She actually did look beautiful, Niko had to admit to himself, even as his heart threatened to pound itself to pieces in his chest.

Tris banked the glider sharply. Niko held his breath, convinced her antics were going to drop her straight onto the ground. She banked again coming in closer. Her face intent, her cheeks flushed, she banked a third time before lightly dropping her feet to the ground. Skipping a few steps as she killed her momentum.

"Did you find him?" demanded Katara running forward.

"No," replied Tris, "I'm sorry, Katara. They must have him in a wagon or something shielded against magic." She snapped the wings of the glider shut so that it now resembled a staff again.

Katara was white faced with fury, as she took the staff back from Tris, "Any idea which way they could have gone?" she asked in a low, tightly controlled voice.

"The only traffic on the roads was headed North." replied Tris evenly. She spoke as though she had done nothing extraordinary. Niko examined her with his Mage Sight. She didn't seem depleted. She wasn't even breathing hard.

Rosethorn and Briar were staring at her as hard as Niko.

"Uh...Coppercurls?" Briar was the first one to break out of his paralysis, "How..." he swallowed hard, "_When_ did Aang show you how to do that?"

Tris blushed bright red, "A few days ago. I didn't mention it because I didn't want anyone to worry."

"You mean you didn't want anyone to talk you out of it!" growled Niko, "What the hell are you thinking? What if you depleted yourself down to nothing? What if you crashed? I forbid you to risk yourself like that again! "

Tris flinched as though he had slapped her. For a second hurt and anger were evident on her face. She stood very still and everyone but Katara and Sokka drew away from her as the air crackled.

Tris took a deep breath, before saying in a very controlled voice, "You, Master Nicklaren, are in no position to forbid me anything." Tris fished under her shirt for her mage amulet, "I ceased to be your apprentice some time ago." She showed the side that identified her as a full mage, then she turned it to show the Lightsbridge seal, marking her as a full master. She held his eyes to make sure he understood her. After a moment she tucked the medallion away. "Now, if you are not going to be helpful, I suggest you take yourself back to your meditations." she turned away from him, back towards Katara, "I think that it's a good bet that he's being taken towards Namorn. Is it possible that Appa could smell his trail? Otherwise DUke Vedris could lend us a few of his tracking dogs but that would take longer."

Rosethorn raised an eyebrow at Niko that as good as said "I told you so." before turning to the strangers and asking, "Does the name Yue mean anything to anyone?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry for the wait. RL interfered, and then I got caught up in other projects. Rest assured, I haven't abandoned this fic!**

The worst part of captivity had to be the boredom. The wagon creaked. Some voices spoke, but not loudly enough for even Aang's sharp hearing to catch the words. He regretted not mastering Tris' technique of drawing words to him on the air. At least he'd have the dirty jokes, stories or songs that the men would sing to pass the time to listen to.

For something to do, Aang studied the chi that the wagon was impregnated with. The energy was anchored to characters carved into the wood of the floor.

It took, perhaps, an hour for Aang to follow the energies as far as he could. The energy the tree stored when it lived was somehow meshed with the energy of a living Bender. The characters were like a knot that tied the energies together. The wood was no longer alive, but living energies were bound within it. He'd have to talk that over with Tris and Master Niklaren next time he saw them. Aang followed the bright, invisible threads of energy as they wound around the wheeled structure. That entertained him for, perhaps, another hour.

Hour after hour of one's own company had been known to drive people mad. A very long time ago, so the monks taught, Air Nomads who had committed crimes were sentenced to live in rooms alone, within the Air Temples, to contemplate their crimes and how they might make amends. Often their keepers were those monks or nuns who had taken vows of silence as a way to reach enlightenment.

At the time it was considered an innovation, a way of kindly bringing people to understand the error of their ways.

It was a complete failure. People who'd been imprisoned so, for any length of time, became unstable; some of them falling into outright madness. They manufactured hallucinations to speak to or they harmed themselves in an effort to bring some change to their environment. It was found that only very advanced souls could bear it for very long, and those people didn't tend to commit crimes.

Of course, Aang couldn't go mad. One of the things his soul had given up in becoming the Avatar, was the luxury of madness. His dreams, his fears, his loves, his hates were all as human as the next person's, but when it all went to shit, Aang _couldn't_ withdraw into depression, indulge in thoughts of suicide, console himself with delusion or leap into mania. In the event he came close, his past selves would come and pull him back from the edge.

Aang assumed going mad would be less boring than hour after hour of listening to the wagon creak

Aang sank more deeply into his meditations as the day went on, losing his sense of time and space. Fortunately, he had a great deal to contemplate, so the enforced idleness didn't trouble him as much as it might have. He realized that it was possible that he would be left alone here for some time, so the meditations would keep him occupied.

He did hope his captors planned to feed him at some point, but it wasn't urgent. It would be several days before Aang would truly feel discomfort from a fast. The water they'd given him was enough for a few days, if he used his meditative techniques to slow his metabolism. Attractive idea, since they hadn't stopped yet, to let him take care of his other bodily needs. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of using the bucket in the corner. He must be getting fussy in his old age.

He smiled a little at that. Amused by his train of thought.

When the wagon finally slowed to a stop, the afternoon sun had turned the wagon into one of those saunas the Water Tribe had taken to building again, since the war. They were very pleasant, when one could leave to cool off by rolling in the snow, or taking a quick plunge in the freezing sea. Not so much, when one was greeted by a warm evening after a humid afternoon.

Aang had stripped down to his underbreeches, neatly folding his shirt, coat and trousers. He sat serenely, cross legged on the floor when the door opened, the evening sun blinding him after the day in the dark wagon.

The man took one look and backed out quickly, "I'm sorry, Dedicate," the man said harshly, "Clothe yourself. My master wishes to speak with you."

Aang shook his head. This rabid modesty got on his nerves, after a while. Especially when it was this hot. He pulled his trousers on, but left his chest bare. He'd put his shirt back on when it was a bit cooler.

"I'm good." he said to the man who raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue.

Aang came out into the evening light. About twelve men were setting up camp. They had the look of common laborers. They were taking care of the horses, setting up a tent, starting a cookfire and various other camp chores.

Two men were in the shade of the wagon. The man who'd pulled Aang out of the wagon took him over to them. They also raised their eyebrows at Aang's state of dress.

One of the two was grey haired and rather venerable looking. His robes were rich silk and wool and he had a long beard that had once been brown. He was a little on the plump side, but not unhealthily so. He sat in on a rock. A goblet of water was in his hand.

The other man was much younger. His robes were just as rich, and his beard was cut into a neat little point. His hair was pulled back into a tail at the back of his neck, rather than the top knot style Aang was accustomed to. He stood beside the older man, He was too well dressed to be a servant, but he had that sort of posture. He took his place at the man's shoulder and a little to the back as Aang approached.

Aang straightened his shoulders and handed his startled guard his shoes and the bundle of remaining clothes he had been holding. He stepped forward formally, giving the seated man a proper greeting bow, "I am Avatar Aang." he said.

The man looked puzzled, "I am told you are a Mage?" he said sharply, but he didn't seem that hostile (all right, not that hostile for someone who'd apparently directed Aang's drugging and subsequent kidnapping).

"I am an Air Bender." replied Aang, "I been told that's considered a type of magedom" Aang winced, that didn't sound right hoped the word he used didn't make him sound too stupid. Maging? Magery? Mager? He'd have to ask Tris when he saw her again.

The younger man snorted softly. Wrong word, Aang guessed. Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone thought he was an idiot.

"My employer wishes to speak with you personally, Dedicate." said the older man, "We are taking you to him."

Aang sighed, "Your employer could have issued an invitation." he said, barely able to be civil.

The younger man smirked.

"I hope you understand that it is best you don't resist me." said the sitting man. He held up his free hand, palm out and muttered something quietly.

Aang felt something invisible tugging around his heart and his solar plexus, "What are you..?" he demanded, trying to step back. The guard came up behind him, preventing him from moving away.

The men around Aang started laughing and poking each other, apparently they beleived they were in for a show.

"You have to stop that!" Aang said, his voice unnaturally high in his own ears. The tugging changed, now it was a sharp pain, like someone was stabbing him. Aang's breathing felt sharp in his chest and came in gasps, "No. Really." he didn't know what the mage was doing, but he felt as though his life energy were pouring out of him, like blood from a wound.

The man smiled, a grim, vicious expression, "So much magic, Dedicate. I look forward to learning from you."

Aang pitched forward onto the ground, falling to his hands and knees. Dizzily, he shook his head, "You've got to stop." he gasped. He sat back on his heels, looked up at the man through a red haze of pain, "Please. You don't understand what you're doing."

Sadistic laughter went up around Aang.

Aang realized that the mage was not going to stop what he was doing. Aang had no more strength to hold it back anymore.

The bright white light obscured Aang's vision.

A kaleidoscopic burst of color exploded in Aang's mind. A hundred thousand images, too quick to perceive. Aang knew that they'd be important later. They'd reveal themselves in time.

The chi that was stolen came flooding back to Aang in a warm stream.

Aang's feet touched the ground. He closed his eyes, opened them.

He had only been in the Avatar state for less than a second. The man lay face down in front of him. Aang sprang forward, turned him over. The man's breath rattled in his throat. Aang fumbled with the fastenings of the man's collar feeling for the pulse in at the base of his jaw, "Do you have any healers?" he barked at the dumbstruck crowd.

Aang could See what was wrong with the man. He had tried to drain Aang of chi, like a parasite drains its' host. He thought it would weaken Aang, make him easy to control.

All it had done was wake the slumbering Avatar energy. Instead of a stream, the man had gotten a roaring waterfall, full in the face, "Where are your healers?" growled Aang again. He could see the hole that had been torn in the man's aura. The man's own chi was draining into the earth and the air around them. A healer might be able to dam the stream.

"W-we have no healer, Dedicate." whispered the younger man, who had stood so deferentially next to the mage, "Can't you do something?"

Aang closed his eyes, "I told him to stop." he whispered. If Katara were here, she could save the man, but Aang had no skill at healing. Aang opened his eyes again. The man's breath had stilled and his eyes stared fixedly at the sky. Aang reached forward to shut the man's eyes, wishing him safe journey to the Spirit World.

He crouched there for another few moments, gathering himself. The camp people seemed too frightened to do more than stare. The sun was dropping under the horizen by the time Aang stood up.

No one had moved.

Aang wearily picked up his shirt and coat where the guard had let them drop. He put them on, paying no attention to the other people who had begun to mutter to each other. He carefully donned his shoes.

"Does this man have a wife?" Aang finally asked the younger man, who jumped at being addressed, "Are you his son?"

"What? No...why?" sputtered the young man in confusion, "He was my Master, I was his apprentice."

"I'll pay reparations, then. I'm sorry." Aang stared at the body of the man, feeling sick. He'd never killed anyone before, even accidentally, "How do you care for your dead?" he asked quietly.

The guard and the younger man glanced at each other, "I'll find someone to dig a hole." the guardsman said after a moment's pause.

Aang nodded, "Now, I'll need to meet this 'employer' of yours, who would rather kidnap people than send an invititation." he said, coldly, "Are their any other mages with you?" he asked the apprentice mage.

The handsome man had gone grey with fear, "No, Dedicate."

"Good." Aang nodded, apparently the merest flash of Avatar energy had cowed every man in the camp, "I would like some water to drink and a meal, if there's food available." he said, politely. He needed some time to think.


	19. Meanwhile, Back At The Castle

The families that served the Fire Lord were very old. They traced their lineages back three, four hundred years and had gained a certain type of nobility in their own right. They held no lands, nor commanded any armies, but they were acknowledged and honored throughout the Fire Nation.

To be a part of the Fire Lord's household was a privilege. To become skilled required the utmost of dedication. They were the keepers of the Fire Nation's rules of rituals and etiquettes. As much as the ancient order of Fire Sages, those who served the Fire Lord's house kept wisdom alive through the dark years.

And not just Fire Nation rituals; the rituals between the other Nations and their responses were included in their wisdom. How a Fire Nation child must greet an Earth Kingdom elder. How a Water Tribesman might court an Air Bender nun. How an Earth Kingdom swordsman might challenge a Fire Nation Noble to a game of pai sho. How much money a Fire Bender owed the spouse of the loser of an Agni Kai in recompense.

Secretly, the Firelord's servants had kept the knowledge of all of these rituals alive, in anticipation of the Avatar's eventual return. The families had never lost their faith, even as they served the Firelord's House. The families always knew that their first loyalty was first to the Fire Nation, second to the House of the Firelord, and only then to the Firelord.

Since Firelord Zuko had ascended the throne, scrolls that had been hidden for a hundred years had been resurrected from their hiding places by the families. Rituals that Firelord Sozin had decreed out of fashion or even down right illegal were now observed again in the Firelord's Court.

Ship's Master Wen was the oldest member of the families that served the Firelord's House. Wen had travelled with General Iroh most of his adult life, serving as his Ship's Master or House Master until Iroh had gone into exile in the Earth Kingdom. He had been with Iroh through many of the man's famous adventures. A soothsayer had predicted, at Wen's birth, that he would be the Fire Lord's own right hand. Thusly, Wen had been raised with the aim of serving Fire Lord Iroh.

When Iroh lost his son, Wen had been the one to coax him to eat and drink. He had been the one to stand between Iroh and his own sword. The one to witness the man's tears and rages until they had run their course.

That had been too late to prevent Iroh's brother from usurping the Fire Nation throne, of course. All through those years at sea, Wen had cooked for Iroh, procured his tea, washed his clothes, made his bed, done all those things that must happen invisibly.

Of course, _Iroh_ had always seen Wen. Iroh saw everyone. That was why Iroh was such a dangerous man.

When Zuko had ascended the throne, Iroh had asked Wen to take care of Zuko. Much wisdom and dignity had been lost due to the former Fire Lord's folly. Wen and the others who served the Fire Lord's House were charged with restoring the old ways.

Which was why Wen found himself having a late morning meal with this young chit of a girl who was trying to arrange a banquet for a Court of the Four Nations, without the vaguest idea of what she was doing.

These outlanders were so very strange to Wen. The girl was a noble and had the posture and bearing, but Wen was beginning to believe she did not quite understand the stature of her guests.

Last night, Firelady Mai and Avatar Aang had conveyed Wen to the Duke Vedris and Lady Sandralene's fortress on the Avatar's air bison. He had come to help Sandrilene with the arrangements and ceremonies of the banquet and Court.

Fire Lord Zuko was not one to stand on ceremony, but as Wen reminded him, these rules of etiquette were deep and meaningful. The Fire Lord was not just a person. The Fire Lord was the Heart of the Fire Nation and people needed to see that. It made them feel safe in their leader.

More, if they were to find Air Nomads who remembered the old ways, Wen reasoned, perhaps it was best if they used the old ways of doing things while they were here. It would be another way of offering a gesture of respect.

"Do you think eight courses would be too much?" asked the Lady Sandrilene, rather carelessly.

Eight was an auspicious number. Wen nodded slowly, "Eight courses, yes. Eight is the number of prosperity. Eight courses first, and then I suppose eight more after the entertainment."

Sandrilene blinked at him. "Eight...more?"

Wen studied the girl, "Yes." Wen wondered if there had been a bad harvest, or if perhaps sixteen was unlucky here. She seemed discomfited.

"That's an awful lot of food." Sandrilene remarked, cautiously.

Wen looked down at the two platters of food that had been set in front of he and the Lady a moment ago by her maid. Oddly, they had placed the platter right in front of him.

Under his teacup, there was a small plate. It was a different arrangement, but Wen supposed he could cope. He drew his own chopsticks from his sleeve and set them on the table, waiting for the hostess to begin her repast.

She filled their teacups from the small pot her servants had brought, without removing them from the plates. She then poured milk into her tea from a small jug. Wen would have to tell Iroh about that. The man would be very interested in tasting it.

She then picked up one of the multiple forks on the table and shoveled food directly off the platter closest to herself into her mouth.

Wen blinked, trying not to stare at the girl. He also quelled the urge to slap her hand and send her to sit in the corner until she could eat like a human being, as he would have done with his own child.

At least she shut her mouth as she chewed.

Wen slipped his teacup from his plate, used the fork set near the platter to serve himself a reasonable portion of the meat and egg dish. He avoided anything he couldn't identify. Some of the things on the platter he didn't even like to guess at.

The Lady Sandrilene looked at him curiously. Perhaps she thought that, as Wen was technically a servant, she could get away with eating like a swine.

Wen made sure none of that uncharitable thought showed on his face as he took up his chopsticks and plate.

Sandrilene swallowed her food and then tilted her head to the side. She seemed very awkward, as well she might, given her lack of finesse.

"How do you use those?" she asked, after a moment, indicating his chopsticks.

Without a word he stretched out his hand to show her how the chopsticks were grasped. Wen had noted that none of these outlanders ate in anything approaching a civilized fashion, so, perhaps the girl just didn't know better than to eat off a platter.

The Lady smiled happily, "Would you show me how to do that?" she asked.

Wen nodded gravely at her, "Of course, Lady. I taught the Firelord Zuko, the Princess Azula and General Iroh's son. I can certainly tutor you. When we have some time, of course." Wen left out the fact that the children had all been three years old.

"So, I've made seating chart." The Lady Sandrilene told him, "And, I was wondering if there was any particular decorations or flowers traditional for a formal banquet." She put a parchment onto the table and a few bits of cloth, "Now I thought I'd use white table linens since this is going to be so..."

Wen cut her off, feeling a little shocked, "White table linens?" he asked.

"Well, yes." She replied, "Since they go with everything, after all."

"Is your family in mourning?" asked Wen, seriously.

"Mourning?" the girl said, sounding confused.

"I can't think of any other reason why one would put white on the table. Unless it is a funeral dinner." Wen wanted to shake the girl now. Was she _trying _to insult the Fire Lord?

"White is a funeral color?"

"Obviously." Wen took a deep breath, trying to remain serene.

"Oh...ahhh...would blue be all right?" Sandrilene asked tentatively.

Wen nodded, He'd seen that the castle standard was a blue and green color scheme, "Since you are hosting Court, it is traditional to use the colors of your own house."

"But not white?"

"Lady, I do not think you want that sort of omen hovering over your hall." Wen replied, gravely.

The girl was silent for a long moment, "No, I wouldn't" she said in a subdued voice, "So, I had thought to put Lord Zuko, Lady Mai and Prince Sokka at the high table. I'll put Aang, Katara and Toph at the second table with the mages and dedicates."

Wen was already shaking his head, "The Avatar and his consort must be at the high table." he said with finality, "The Avatar's chair goes to the right of the hosts. The Avatar's Consort, the Sifu Katara sits to the right of him. The next to the right would be the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady. Prince Sokka and the Lady Toph should be seated to the left of the hosts."

The Lady frowned, "We don't generally seat mages or dedicates at the high table. I mean, I combined the head table and the second table at the last banquet, but this is much more formal. I'm inviting the local nobles and they might take it amiss. I'm sure the Fire Lord and Prince Sokka don't want to start negotiations on a sour note."

Wen stared. He had suspected, now he was sure, that the Lady had no idea whom she was hosting, "Neither the Fire Lord nor the Prince Sokka will negotiate without the presence of The Avatar." he told her harshly, "The Fire Lord Zuko is the first Fire Lord in a hundred years to rule with the Mandate of Heaven. He will not jeopardize that."

"The Mandate of Heaven?" asked the girl blankly.

Wen nodded, "The blessing of the Spirit World." He put his plate and his chopsticks down, "The Avatar is not a formal man, but these rituals must be observed. It shows the people that the Peace is real. Every noble house in every nation has restored these rituals."

Sandrilene blinked, "But, how can a dedicate..? I mean, you talk as though the Avatar outranks the Fire Lord? I mean..."

"The Avatar is no mere monk." Wen told her sternly, "He is the bridge between the Spirit World and this. If we speak of rank, the Avatar must outrank the ruler of each of the Four Nations. Did you not see the Fire Lord bow before him?"

"Uhh...I wasn't there when the Fire Lord arrived...I heard that the Fire Lord and Aang were close friends..." the girl trailed off.

"The Peace of the Four Nations is due to the presence of the Avatar. Avatar Aang and his companions defeated the former Fire Lord and placed then-Prince Zuko on the throne. He ended the Hundred Year War." Wen was not going to go into the whole detail of the thing.

The Lady's eyes were huge, "So...he's your ruler?" she was looking a little frightened now.

Wen shook his head, "No, he advises. Each Nation is ruled by their own leader, but the Four Nations are held together by the Avatar."

"Oh." The girl said.

Suddenly, all the color drained out of the girl's face. Wen sat ready to wake her from a swoon, she was so pale. He noticed that her hands had started shaking.

"Lady?" he asked carefully, wondering if he should reassure the girl that the Avatar was very slow to take insult.

"I need to talk to my Uncle, right away." She said, sounding frightened, "Something terrible has happened." She stood and her maid came forward, "Would you have the chief cook meet with Master Wen?" she told the maid, who nodded.

"I'm sorry," Sandrilene said, "I just..." she didn't finish and fairly ran from the room.

Wen was puzzled. It seemed to him that the high born girl was a trifle high strung, but now he wondered if she was sickly and given to bouts of panic.

"Don't mind her, Master Wen." the maid told him, clearly seeing his bafflement, "She can talk in her head with her foster sisters and brother. It's a mage thing. She gets that far away look when she hears them." the maid looked worried, "Seems like one of them gave her some bad news."

It would be several hours before Master Wen heard that the Avatar had been kidnapped.


End file.
